Je t'aime à en crever !
by Mlle A.Line
Summary: Tout le monde connaît mon frère, Harry Potter. Moi, beaucoup moins. Mais je n'ai pas pour autant une vie moins complexe. Car oui, c'est compliqué d'être amoureuse quand votre petit frère voue une haine sans bornes à celui qui fait battre votre cœur, un Serpentard un peu plus âgé que vous. Par Merlin, pourquoi moi, Anastazia Helena Potter, suis-je tombée amoureuse de Severus Rogue ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Cette fois, ça y est, je me lance dans la publication de cette fic, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis déjà un moment. Avant de commencer la lecture, je tiens à signaler plusieurs choses :

\- Je ne possède pas la saga Harry Potter. A part cette fic et quelques OC, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (à qui il faut dédier un monument). Je ne fais que réutiliser certains de ses personnages dans une histoire de mon invention.

\- Je me base sur les livres et non sur les films. De ce fait, certains événements se déroulant dans les différents tomes ne seront pas pris en compte dans cette histoire.

\- Pour les besoins de cette histoire, justement, toutes les aventures d'Harry Potter sont décalées de trois ans. Harry est donc né 1983 et non en 1980, James et Lily se marient à dix-huit ans en 1978, ont une fille la même année et meurent à vingt-quatre ans en 1984 et non à vingt-et-un ans en 1981.

\- Ma chronologie de la saga est basée sur celle de Wikipédia, ne vous en déplaise.

Je crois avoir tout dit en ce qui concerne cette histoire. Pour ce qui est de la publication, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir un rythme régulier, les études étant ma priorité. Mais j'essayerai autant que possible de ne pas vous faire trop attendre.

Je m'adresse à présent à Antaram, Ywena et Calire 92 : j'ai adoré vos fics, sincèrement. Alors, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire la mienne que moi à lire les vôtres. Elle est pour vous !

 _Je t'aime à en crever !_

Prologue

Je vais te rejoindre ! Enfin !

Nous allons bientôt être réunis ! Tout les deux, ensemble ! A jamais !

Je sais que tu m'attends là-haut. Je sais que, dès que j'aurai fermé les yeux, tu seras là.

Ne bouge surtout pas, mon amour !

J'arrive !

o○o○ ○o○o

On dit que, quand on est sur le point de mourir, notre vie défile devant nos yeux. Personnellement, je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Mais maintenant, alors que je suis allongée dans mon lit, entourée de mes enfants, sur le point de partir pour le « Grand Voyage », je révise ma position sur le sujet.

Je suis sur le point de mourir.

Le ciel est bleu.

Je vais mourir. C'est indéniable. Mais je n'ai pas peur. D'accord, je vais quitter cette vie et mes enfants, mais en contrepartie, je vais rejoindre mon mari. Je sais qu'il m'attend. Et ma « petite mère » est avec lui.

Le ciel est bleu, avec un soleil éclatant.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, pour laisser passer mon frère, avec sa femme et ses trois enfants. Puis vient ensuite le filleul de mon défunt mari.

A chaque fois que je vois ces deux hommes, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ils sont tellement différents. L'un brun, l'autre blond. L'un Serpentard, l'autre Gryffondor.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'entendent à merveille. Et pourtant, ils se sont détestés pendant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais compté les nombreuses lettres que m'a envoyées ma « petite mère », Minerva McGonagall, où elle me racontait leurs querelles. Même chose pour celles qu'elle m'a écrite à propos des engueulades toutes aussi nombreuses entre mon frère et mon mari.

Le ciel est bleu et le soleil éclatant. Il n'y a pas un nuage.

Après avoir serré, chacun à tour de rôle, mes enfants dans ses bras, mon frère s'approche de mon lit, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il lutte pour ne pas les laisser couler, je le vois bien.

Il a bien changé. Evidemment, nous sommes en 2070, il a donc vieilli. Après tout, il est né le 31 juillet 1983 et moi le 1 mai 1978. Il a quatre-vingt sept ans aujourd'hui et il est encore en forme. Moi, j'ai quatre-vingt douze ans. Et je suis prête à partir.

Je vais enfin rejoindre ceux que nous avons perdus.

Mon père et ma mère, assassinés quand j'avais six ans par ce salopard de Voldemort !

Sirius Black, leur meilleur ami, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange en juin 2001 au Ministère de la Magie.

Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, morts le 2 mai 2003 lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Ma « petite mère », Minerva McGonagall, qui m'a élevée et qui s'est éteinte vingt-et-un ans après la Bataille de Poudlard, à l'âge de quatre-vingt dix-neuf ans.

Claire Hawkings, ma meilleure amie, qui a perdu la vie dans un accident, il y a trois ans.

Et mon mari.

Le ciel est bleu et vide de nuages, le soleil brille et les oiseaux sont de sortie.

Il m'a quittée il y a dix ans. Depuis dix ans, je ne vis que pour le jour où je pourrai enfin le rejoindre. Ce jour est arrivé. C'est aujourd'hui.

Mon mari.

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je l'épouserai, j'aurai conseillé à ce toqué d'aller faire un tour au service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste.

Enfin, vous m'imaginez épouser mon professeur de potions à Poudlard ! Vous m'imaginez, moi, épouser la « terreur des cachots », l'homme que tout le monde redoutait à l'école, le dénommé Severus Rogue, maître es potions de son état ? Impensable !

Et pourtant, c'est arrivé !

Mon frère s'assoie sur mon lit, interrompant ainsi mes réflexions. Tous les autres restent en retrait. Ils veulent le laisser me faire ses adieux. Il prend ma main et laisse finalement couler ses larmes.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, me murmure-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je le sais. Mais je ne le veux pas. Tu es ma sœur, la seule personne qui partage le sang de nos parents avec moi. Tu es…

\- Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur mes enfants ! l'interrompis-je.

Il me regarde intensément. En cet instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus vieux que moi, alors que c'est le contraire. Je suis l'aînée, j'ai cinq ans de plus que lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà fait cette promesse, Zia. Il y a des années que je l'ai faite.

\- Alors, refais la encore une fois !

Mon frère reste silencieux pendant une minute. Une minute pendant laquelle nous nous regardons dans les yeux.

Il fait beau dehors. Il ne pleuvra pas aujourd'hui. Le ciel est trop bleu pour ça.

Mon frère a hérité des yeux de notre mère et tout le reste lui vient de notre père. Moi, je possède des cheveux plus sombres que les siens. Il les a brun et moi noir. Mais personne ne sait de qui je tiens mes splendides yeux bleus.

\- Je te le promets ! annonce-t-il enfin.

Les yeux brillants, il me serre dans ses bras. Et avec toutes les forces, je lui rends son étreinte. Puis il s'écarte. Et ce sont les autres qui s'approchent de moi, pour me serrer une dernière fois dans leurs bras.

Ce sont leurs adieux. Ils pleurent tous. Et moi, je pleure aussi. Je leur donne un dernier conseil et je les embrasse. D'abord, mes six enfants. Puis ma belle-sœur, Ginny, suivie par mes neveux, James et Albus, et ma nièce, Lily. Enfin, le filleul de mon mari, Drago.

Puis ils s'écartent. Je regarde le ciel, à travers la fenêtre, pour la dernière fois. Il est d'un bleu limpide. Je tourne ensuite mon regard vers les personnes qui m'entourent.

C'est ma dernière image de ce monde.

Et je rends mon dernier soupir.

Je viens de mourir à quatre-vingt douze ans.

Moi, Anastazia Helena Potter, sœur du célèbre Harry Potter, j'ai enfin retrouvé mon mari, Severus Rogue.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Naissance

Bonjour à tous ! Je profite d'une petite pause pour poster un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Bien que j'ai publié le prologue hier seulement, j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir. J'en profite également pour apporter une petite précision concernant mon style d'écriture : vous aurez souvent le droit à des changements de points de vue dans les chapitres, qui correspondent aux pensées d'un personnage à un moment précis. Ne soyez donc pas surpris lorsque cela arrivera !

J'espère que ce que vous avez lu vous plaît. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review à la fin, que ce soit pour me dire que vous avez aimé ou pour faire une critique : c'est toujours utile pour savoir si on doit continuer et ce qu'on doit améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

 _Chapitre 1 : Naissance_

Lily poussa un hurlement. Depuis deux heures qu'elle était dans la salle d'accouchement de Sainte-Mangouste, elle ne faisait que ça. James, à ses côtés, serra les dents en sentant la main de sa femme lui broyer les doigts.

La sage-femme s'approcha de Lily et lui murmura :

\- Ne paniquez pas, madame Potter. Tout va bien se passer. Votre bébé sera en pleine forme.

Les yeux fermés, Lily se contenta de hocher la tête. Une nouvelle contraction lui fit pousser un autre hurlement de douleur. James eut une pensée pour ses meilleurs amis, Peter, Sirius et Remus, qui attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils n'avaient pas été autorisés à entrer et impossible de voir ce qui se passait ! Ils devaient gamberger un max !

\- C'est bien, madame Potter ! C'est très bien, même ! Maintenant, attendez la prochaine contraction. Dès que vous la sentirez, poussez de toutes vos forces ! Je vous conseille de regarder un point fixe quand vous le ferez. Tenez, regardez le plafond, par exemple !

\- COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE FIXE UN POINT ? IL EST BLANC, VOTRE PLAFOND !

James grimaça. Pour que sa femme se mette à hurler comme ça, c'était qu'elle avait très mal. Il serra encore plus fort sa main.

Elle était courageuse, sa Lily. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue se plaindre. Mais là…

Un autre hurlement stoppa net ses réflexions.

\- Allez-y maintenant ! cria la sage-femme. Poussez !

Et Lily, les yeux pleins de larmes de douleur, fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

o○o○ ○o○o

\- Et encore un ! pensais-je. Ça doit être le vingtième, si ce n'est pas plus !

Je regarde Remus qui fait les cents pas et Peter, assis sur le sol. Tous les deux ont relevé la tête en entendant Lily hurler. Chose qui n'est banal puisque notre Lily est la gentillesse incarnée !

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être là-dedans ?

Cela dit, je ne suis pas véritablement un proche. Je suis le meilleur ami de James mais je ne fais pas partie de la famille Potter. N'empêche que j'aimerais bien être aux côtés de mon meilleur ami en ce moment !

Ce n'est pas rien ce qui se passe dans cette salle !

Lily est en train de donner la vie !

o○o○ ○o○o

Je ne sais pas où je suis. La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que je suis toute petite et qu'il se passe quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas.

Il y a encore quelques heures, j'étais bien tranquille, au chaud, au calme. Et là, je me retrouve coincée dans un espèce de tunnel, à essayer d'en sortir.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux rien y faire.

J'espère que ça ne va pas durer. Je veux sortir d'ici, moi !

J'étais bien, là où j'étais avant ! Et maintenant…

Je plisse mes petits yeux. Quelque chose me dérange. De la lumière ! Ça veut dire que je vais bientôt sortir ! Tant mieux, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce tunnel étroit !

J'avance encore tout doucement. Au bout d'un long moment, ma tête émerge enfin à l'air libre.

Deux mains m'attrapent doucement et me tirent hors du tunnel. Je suis enfin sortie !

Et dans cette chambre blanche, je pousse mon premier cri !

o○o○ ○o○o

Lily prit délicatement le petit paquet blanc qu'on venait de lui remettre. James et elle se penchèrent dessus.

Une adorable petite fille endormie reposait dans les couvertures. Leur petite fille ! Leur bébé, dont Lily veniat d'accoucher ! Une adorable petite fille, qui fit pleurer de joie ses parents !

Heureux, James embrassa Lily à pleine bouche. Ce jour faisait assurément partie des plus beaux de sa vie, avec celui où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, leurs fiançailles, leur mariage et l'annonce de la grossesse de Lily. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur. Il était père, par Merlin, Circé et Gryffondor, il était père !

o○o○ ○o○o

Je suis père ! Je suis père !

Ces trois mots résonnent dans ma tête pendant que je prends ma fille dans mes bras pour la première fois. J'espère que je fais comme il faut. Parce que, si ce n'est pas le cas, Lily va me tuer pour oser faire mal à notre petit ange ! Mais vu son regard attendri, je me débrouille bien. Ouf !

Je regarde ma fille, les yeux pleins de larmes. Comment un si petit être peut-il apporter tant de bonheur ? Je ne sais pas. Et je ne cherche pas à savoir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Je tiens ma fille dans mes bras et c'est tout ce que je sais !

o○o○ ○o○o

Enfin il est là ! Notre bébé, notre petit ange, notre petit trésor est arrivé !

Je regarde mon mari, les yeux pleins de tendresse. Si seulement j'avais un appareil photo ! Tous les deux, ils forment vraiment un magnifique tableau !

Comme j'aimerais que Tunie soit ici avec moi ! Comme j'aimerais que ma sœur soit à mes côtés, pour partager ce moment ! Mais c'est impossible. Nous ne faisons plus « partie du même monde », d'après elle. Je suis un monstre à ses yeux.

James me tend notre fille, ce qui interrompt le fil de mes pensées. Pas question de gâcher cette journée avec des idées noires ! J'ai accouché d'une petite fille, par Merlin ! Ce premier mai 1978 est un jour de fête !

o○o○ ○o○o

Les heureux parents ne quittèrent pas leur petite fille des yeux pendant que la sage-femme se décidait enfin à faire entrer les trois hommes qui patientaient dans le couloir. Ils s'approchèrent en courant du lit pour contempler la petite fille qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Félicitations, vieux ! Et toi aussi, Lily-jolie ! C'est une vraie petite merveille ! s'exclama Sirius.

Incapable de parler, Remus se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Peter, lui, dévisageait le bébé sans dire un mot.

\- Merci Patmol ! Merci ! murmura James en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Et toi, Remus, tu ne dis rien ? demanda Lily.

\- Elle est vraiment splendide, confirma Remus. Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Ils ont déjà tout dit, ajouta Peter quand James se tourna vers lui. Mes compliments, vieux frère !

Emu, James se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser sa femme. Puis il prit délicatement sa fille qu'il plaça dans les bras de Remus et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux bien être son parrain ?

\- Moi ? s'exclama Remus, surpris.

\- Oui, toi ! confirma Lily. On ne saurait trouver mieux. Et je suis certaine que tu feras un excellent parrain.

\- Votre décision m'honore mais je ne peux pas accepter, annonça Remus en rendant la petite à James. Vous savez très bien ce que je suis. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper. Personne n'est assez fou pour confier un bébé à un loup-garou.

Les visages s'assombrirent brièvement suite au rappel de la situation. James et Lily venaient peut-être d'avoir une fille, mais dehors, la guerre faisait rage. Voldemort et ses partisans devenaient de plus en plus puissants et, par conséquent, de plus en plus dangereux. Et aucun n'ignorait que le couple Potter était une des cibles privilégiées du terrible mage noir.

Mais James secoua la tête.

\- On s'en fiche de ta condition, Lunard ! C'est un choix que nous avons mûrement réfléchi.

\- Ils ont raison, Lunard, ajouta Peter. Moi, je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants. J'ai plutôt tendance à les faire pleurer que les faire sourire. Mais toi, tu es quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'apprécier. Tu seras merveilleux dans ce rôle !

\- Et moi alors ? fit mine de s'indigner Sirius. Je compte pour de la crotte de Noueux ?

\- Toi, tu sera le parrain de notre fils, déclara James. Nous avons décidé d'avoir un fils et une fille.

\- Et rien ni personne ne nous feras changer d'avis, ajouta Lily.

Lunard regarda un instant ses amis. Ses véritables amis, qui ne l'avaient pas rejeté quand ils avaient appris quelle était sa nature mais qui avaient tout fait pour le soutenir, jusqu'à devenir des Animagui à la – longue et blanche – barbe du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

\- Alors, c'est d'accord ! J'accepte !

Lily et James, toujours avec sa fille dans les bras, sourirent. Ils connaissaient bien leur ami et ils savaient qu'ils avaient choisi correctement le parrain de leur petite fille. Dont ils n'avaient pas encore annoncé le prénom !

Comme s'il avait pratiqué la légilimancie sur eux, Sirius demanda :

\- Mais au fait, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- C'est vrai, ça ? s'insurgea Lunard. Je ne connais même le nom de ma filleule !

James et Lily se regardèrent en souriant, Lily ayant récupéré sa fille. Et tous les deux s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

\- Anastazia ! Elle s'appelle Anastazia, Helena Potter !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Adoption

Bonsoir à tous ! Je profite d'une petite pause dans mon travail scolaire pour poster un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Je suis un peu débordée et je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. Le temps entre deux publications va donc être un peu aléatoire pendant un moment. Mais je tiens à être très claire : je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic ! C'est un projet qui me tient très à cœur et que je veux partager avec vous !

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review à la fin, que ce soit pour me dire que vous avez aimé ou pour faire une critique : c'est toujours utile pour savoir si on doit continuer et ce qu'on doit améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

 _Chapitre 2 : Adoption_

\- Vous êtes complètement fous ! s'écria Minerva McGonagall à l'adresse de ses deux anciens étudiants.

Face à elle, le couple Potter soutint son regard. Ils se trouvaient dans les appartements privés de leur ancienne professeur de métamorphose et ancienne directrice de maison, à savoir Gryffondor.

McGonagall regarda les deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs deux enfants, Anastazia, âgée de cinq ans, assise sur les genoux de son père, et Harry, qui avait six mois et qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère.

James se décida à prendre la parole pour justifier la demande insensée qu'ils étaient venus lui faire. Ils voulaient lui confier la garde de leur fille.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas fous mais absolument sains d'esprit. C'est une demande tout à fait sensée que nous vous adressons, professeur.

\- Nous y avons pleinement réfléchi, confirma Lily en relevant les yeux. Nous ne connaissons personne d'aussi fiable que toi pour prendre soin d'Anastazia.

Si James vouvoyait encore son ancienne professeur, ce n'était pas plus le cas de Lily depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école. Elle correspondait régulièrement avec la directrice de Gryffondor, à qui elle donnait des nouvelles de tous leurs anciens camarades.

Aussi, quand elle avait reçu la lettre lui demandant une entrevue en toute urgence, McGonagall n'avait pas hésité à accepter. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Minerva. Pourquoi pas vos amis Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ou Peter Pettigrow ?

\- Parce que Voldemort – Minerva frémit en entendant son nom – nous traque, expliqua Lily. Il a la ferme intention de nous et rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

\- Même si nous avons mis en place tous les sorts de sécurité possibles autour de chez nous, nous savons que ce ne sera pas éternel, continua James. Nous sommes condamnés à mourir. Nous ne savons pas quand, mais un jour, nous ouvrirons la porte et il sera là. Et avant qu'on ait pu faire le moindre geste, on se retrouvera étendu sur le sol, et on ne se relèvera plus jamais.

\- Mais nos enfants ont le droit de vivre. Ils sont trop jeunes pour mourir maintenant. Si nous le confions à nos amis, cela va se savoir. Sirius est le meilleur ami de James, donc c'est trop évident. Et tu connais la situation de Remus. Il n'acceptera jamais de prendre Zia parce qu'il a trop peur de lui faire du mal.

\- Mais c'est son parrain, non ? demanda Minerva en observant la petite fille.

\- On a eu un peu de mal à le convaincre d'accepter le poste, soupira James. Et le ministère lui ôtera la garde de sa filleule dès que les vieux croûtons de l'administration sauront qu'elle est chez lui.

\- Quant à Peter, continua Lily, il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les enfants. Mais toi, c'est différent. Tu nous connais mais sans plus. Tu reçois de nos nouvelles de temps en temps mais tu ne nous fréquentes plus depuis la fin de notre scolarité. Tu vis seule et tu passes la majeure partie de ton temps entre ces murs pendant que nous nous amusons avec nos amis.

\- Affirmation erronée, chérie ! Il y a des semaines que je n'ai pas pu faire de conneries avec Sirius !

Lily asséna une claque sur le crâne de son mari. Visiblement, le gros mot ne lui a pas échappé.

\- Pas de ça devant Anastazia ! C'est encore une petite fille !

\- Il a dit quoi, papa ? demanda la fillette, qui parlait pour la première fois de l'entrevue.

\- Rien !

\- Et Harry ? voulut savoir McGonagall. Vous avez l'intention de me le confier aussi ? Je ne pourrai jamais m'en occuper, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite ! C'est encore un bébé !

\- Il est trop jeune pour être séparé si tôt de ses parents, murmura Lily en regardant son fils. Mais non, nous n'avons pas l'intention de te le laisser. Nous cherchons encore à qui le confier, pour brouiller les pistes. Ils ne doivent pas être tous les deux au même endroit.

\- Mais si nous vous confions Anastazia, nous sommes certains que vous prendrez bien soin d'elle.

\- Accepte Minerva ! S'il te plaît !

Minerva regarda les deux parents qui lui faisaient face. Leurs yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Ils avaient peur, cela elle le savait, mais ils pensaient avant tout à leurs enfants. Ils voulaient leur assurer un avenir, le plus serein possible bien qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'en feraient pas partie.

\- Une dernière chose, précisa James. Elle adore les chats.

\- Alors ? C'est oui ?

En voyant le sourire s'étaler sur le visage de Minerva McGonagall, Lily sut qu'ils avaient gagné. Elle sut que sa fille serait désormais en sécurité.

\- Oui, souffla Minerva. J'accepte.

o○o○ ○o○o

Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire, par Morgane ? Je viens d'accepter de m'occuper d'une petite fille pendant une durée indéterminée ! Ce n'est quand même pas rien. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Mais la peur que j'éprouve n'est sans doute rien comparée à celle que ressentent James et Lily. Ce sont des véritables Gryffondors, ces deux-là ! Ils savent qu'ils vont mourir et ils trouvent encore l'énergie de se battre.

Je vais devoir me montrer à la hauteur. Une fois qu'ils m'auront confié leur fille, je n'aurais pas le droit de flancher. Cette petite aura besoin de moi.

Mais si j'ai accepté, c'est pour deux raisons. La première est que cela me plaît bien de faire, en quelque sorte, un pied de nez à Vous-Savez-Qui. Savoir une chose que lui ne sait pas, et je me sens pousser des ailes.

Et je les apprécie beaucoup. Certes, j'ai sans doute mis plus de retenues à James Potter et Sirius Black au cours de leurs scolarités qu'à Poudlard tout entier, mais je les admire. Si le Choixpeau a hésité avant de repartir ces jeunes gens dans ma maison, il est très clair qu'il a fait le bon choix.

Ils sont courageux tous les deux.

Et moi, je vais bientôt devoir faire preuve d'autant de courage pour m'acquitter d'une tache qui n'est pas la mienne.

o○o○ ○o○o

Trois semaines après leur entrevue avec McGonagall, James et Lily retournaient pour la dernière fois dans la célèbre Ecole de Sorcellerie. Anastazia était avec eux. Si elle était joyeuse, sa mère avait les yeux qui débordaient de larmes. Son père n'était pas en meilleur état et devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas montrer son chagrin.

Mais tous les deux avaient les joues ruisselantes de larmes quand ils quittèrent Poudlard à la tombée de la nuit. Ils venaient de confier leur fille à Minerva.

Et également de la voir pour la dernière fois.

o○o○ ○o○o

Ils l'ont fait ! Ça y est ! Ils me l'ont confiée !

Je me tourne vers le canapé où elle s'est endormie. Elle a l'air tellement fragile que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

Pauvre petite ! Quand elle a vu ses parents partir sans elle, elle ne s'est pas étonnée. Après tout, à cinq ans, que peut-on bien comprendre des décisions de ses parents ?

Mais à présent, elle n'est plus la fille de James Potter et Lily Evans. Non, maintenant, elle est ma fille.

Et je me jure de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'assassinat

Bonjour à tous ! En cette belle journée d'automne, qui est – malheureusement – mon dernier jour de vacances, je vous poste le chapitre trois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. La première partie n'est pas mon invention : il s'agit d'un passage repris de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort. Mais tout le reste sort de mon esprit.

Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Bonne lecture !

 _Chapitre 3 : L'assassinat_

 _\- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

 _\- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…_

 _\- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…_

 _\- C'est mon dernier avertissement…_

 _\- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie…Ayez pitié…Ayez pitié…Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie…Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

 _\- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…_

 _Il aurait pu l'écarter de force du berceau amis il semblait plus prudent d'en finir avec tout le monde…_

 _Un nouvel éclair de lumière verte illumina la pièce et elle tomba comme son mari. L'enfant n'avait pas du tout pleuré pendant tout ce temps : il parvenait à se tenir debout, accroché aux barreaux de son petit lit, et regardait le visage de l'intrus d'un air radieux et intéressé, pensant peut-être que c'était son père qui se cachait sous la cape et faisait jaillir d'autres lumières de sa baguette, que sa mère se relèverait d'un instant à l'autre, en riant…_

 _Il pointa soigneusement la baguette magique sur la tête de l'enfant : il attendait ce moment, la destruction de ce danger unique, inexplicable. Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer : il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas James. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre pleurer, il n'avait jamais supporté les cris et les gémissements des tout-petits, à l'orphelinat…_

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

 _Il fut alors brisé : il n'était plus rien, plus rien que douleur et terreur et il devait se cacher, non pas ici, dans les ruines de la maison détruite où l'enfant hurlait, pris au piège, mais loin…très loin…_

o○o○ ○o○o

Ils sont morts ! Ils sont morts !

Cette phrase danse la sarabande dans ma tête. Je cherche quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher mais je ne trouve rien.

Ils sont morts ! James Potter et Lily Evans sont morts !

Et leur fils a survécu ! Harry Potter, le petit frère de ma fille adoptive, un bébé d'un an, a défait le plus puissant mage noir que notre monde ait connu, Vous-Savez-Qui !

Aujourd'hui est jour de fête puisqu'il a enfin disparu. Nous sommes libres ! La plupart des nôtres font la fête. Et moi, je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Maintenant, je vais devoir m'acquitter d'une tache qui n'est pas la mienne. C'est définitif ! Je vais devoir élever la fille de James et Lily.

Je ne peux pas me dérober. Dumbledore vient de confier son petit frère à leur tante, Pétunia Dursley, née Evans. Il a formellement refusé de me le confier. Son argument est le même que celui de Lily, un an plus tôt. Ils ne doivent pas être au même endroit, pour brouiller les pistes. Selon Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort – comment fait-il pour l'appeler comme ça ? Son nom me donne des sueurs froides – reviendra un jour et il essayera à nouveau de tuer Harry Potter.

Je vais donc m'occuper de sa sœur. Et je n'ai pas le droit de flancher. Cette petite n'a plus que moi ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !

o○o○ ○o○o

Minerva McGonagall, emmitouflée dans un grand manteau noir, regarda les deux cercueils descendre en terre. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans le petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow, où elle assistait à l'enterrement de deux de ses anciens élèves.

Il y avait foule autour de la tombe. Les Potter étaient très aimés et ce par de nombreuses personnes. Minerva reconnut parmi elles Franck et Alice Londubat, qui tenait son fils Neville dans ses bras, Marlène McKinnon, Dedalus Dingle et Hestia Jones, trois membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Maugrey Fol Œil – elle avait été surprise de le voir, il n'était pas du genre à venir pleurer avec ses amis la mort d'un camarade tombé au combat – et Remus Lupin, le parrain d'Anastazia.

Sa présence rendait encore plus visible l'absence de Peter Petitgrow et de Sirius Black. Le premier était mort deux jours avant, tué par le second. Rien que d'y penser, Minerva en avait les oreilles qui sifflaient. Selon la rumeur, c'était Sirius qui avait trahi les Potter et qui les avait vendus à Vous-Savez-Qui. Et il avait tué Peter, qui s'était lancé à sa recherche.

Minerva reporta son regard sur les cercueils. Elle avait laissé Anastazia dans son appartement privé à Poudlard, sous la garde de Dykya, une des elfes de maison de l'école. La petite était trop jeune pour être là. Elle était aussi trop jeune pour être privée de ses parents. Mais une stupide prophétie en avait décidé autrement.

Trois jours plus tôt, elle avait accompagné le directeur de Poudlard pour confier Harry Potter aux seuls parents qui lui restait. Elle savait que c'était une monstrueuse erreur, que l'enfant serait malheureux là-bas. Mais elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Et le soir même, Dumbledore lui avait révélé l'existence de la prophétie. Si elle n'avait pas été écrasée de chagrin, elle aurait pu le tuer à mains nues ! Mais elle s'était contentée de le fusiller du regard et de noyer son chagrin dans une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu.

La vie est parfois bien injuste ! pensa-t-elle en voyant les gens s'approcher à tour de rôle pour jeter une rose sur les deux cercueils. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Et James et Lily ne devraient pas reposer sous terre, à présent. Mais rien ne pouvait plus changer les choses.

La cérémonie terminée, la foule se dispersa. Remus Lupin marcha droit vers son ancien professeur de métamorphose, qui fixait l'horizon d'un air absent.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, professeur McGonagall !

\- Moi de même, monsieur Lupin. Quoi que j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux nouvelles tombes.

Tous les deux se turent, plongés dans leurs souvenirs. Puis Remus reprit la parole.

\- Comment va Anastazia ?

\- Elle va bien. Mais il ne faut pas que je tarde à rentrer. J'ai beau l'avoir laissée sous la garde d'une elfe de maison, c'est une vraie petite chipie qui est très inventive pour ce qui est des bêtises à faire.

\- Elle tient cela de son père, sourit Lupin. Vous y croyez, vous, à cette histoire ? demanda-t-il ensuite, plus sérieusement.

\- Au fait que ce soit Sirius Black qui les ait trahis ?

\- Oui.

\- Honnêtement, je suis partagée. Cela me semble impossible : James avait une confiance absolue en lui. Mais s'il était leur Gardien du Secret, Vous-Savez-Qui ne les aurait pas trouvés s'il n'avait pas vendu la mèche. Et il a tué le dernier de vos amis. Mais je vous le répète : je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je suis partagée.

Lupin hocha la tête en silence. Lui aussi avait du mal à croire que Sirius ait trahi son meilleur ami. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. On ne sait jamais vraiment ce que les gens ont en tête. Certains, comme Sirius, étaient prêts à tout pour sauver leurs peaux, tandis que d'autres, comme James et Lily, préféraient mourir pour ceux qu'ils aimaient.

\- Au sujet d'Anastazia, continua Minerva, si jamais vous voulez la prendre avec vous…

\- NON ! coupa brutalement Lupin. Je veux dire, vous savez ce que je suis, murmura-t-il en baissant la voix. Le ministère m'en ôterait la garde. Je ne veux pas être un danger pour cette petite. Je veux qu'elle grandisse en paix et dans la sécurité. Et je sais que ce sera le cas à vos côtés.

\- Rien ne vous empêche de faire partie de sa vie. N'hésitez surtout pas à revenir à Poudlard pour la voir. Vous êtes son parrain, vous en avez le droit.

\- Merci, professeur. Merci !

\- Nous ne sommes plus à l'école, Lupin, sourit Minerva. Alors cessez de m'appeler professeur !

Mais Lupin avait les yeux dans le vague. Il regardait sans les voir les tombes de James et Lily. Il se souvenait de ce jour, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, où il était devenu le parrain d'Anastazia. Ce jour lui semblait si loin à présent. C'était une autre époque, un autre temps.

Comme en ce moment. Il fallait continuer à avancer, et ne pas vivre dans le passé.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison ! Nous ne sommes plus à l'école.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le temps de l'innocence

Bonsoir ! Je profite d'une petite pause dans mon travail (scolaire et autre) pour poster le chapitre 4 de fic. J'en profite également pour signaler quelque chose : le rythme de publication va être assez aléatoire pendant un moment, à cause de problèmes personnels, travail scolaire et grand projet à mener à terme ! Alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop ! J'en profite également pour signaler que la taille de mes chapitres va être (elle aussi) aléatoire.

Maintenant, mes réponse aux reviews que j'ai reçues :

 _Mane-jei_ , tu supposes bien ! Effectivement, cette histoire va être constituée de tous le moments importants dans la vie d'Anastazia. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture !

, merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très bien pris ta critique. Si on refuse les commentaires négatifs, on persiste dans ses erreurs et on ne peut pas s'améliorer. Et ton compliment m'a ravie aussi ! J'espère que tu continueras de lire cette fic, même si tu as du mal avec le personnage. En tout cas, sache que ta review a été appréciée à sa juste valeur. Merci encore pour tes encouragements !

 _Lorina_ , je suis contente que ces trois premiers chapitres t'aient émue. Voici le suivant, avec un petit passage sur la relation mère-fille, quand Anastazia est encore jeune. Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous !

 _Chapitre 4 : Le temps de l'innocence_

Minerva regarda d'un air attendri la petite fille qui courait dans le parc. Anastazia avait à présent huit ans. Elle était jeune, insouciante, adorable, ne pensait jamais au lendemain, et redoublait d'efforts pour faire enrager sa mère adoptive avec l'âge. Elle respirait la joie de vivre à pleins poumons et croquait la vie à pleines dents. C'était à la fois un ange et un démon, l'innocence et la malice incarnées.

Minerva soupira. Elle n'avait jamais regretté le choix qu'elle avait fait quelques années plus tôt, quand James et Lily étaient encore de ce monde. La petite était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et Lupin était du même avis qu'elle. Il avait décidé de faire partie de la vie de sa filleule et venait souvent dans les appartements de la directrice de Gryffondor pour la voir. Il n'était cependant pas plus raisonnable qu'elle : Minerva le soupçonnait de ranger le monstrueux désordre qu'ils avaient mis dans son salon pendant l'après-midi d'un coup de baguette quand il l'attendait arriver dans le couloir. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à le prouver. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer de les surprendre !

Plus d'une ombre planait cependant, rendant impossible un tableau idyllique : la vérité et Harry. La première, Minerva attendait que la lettre d'admission à l'école d'Anastazia arrive pour lui dire. En ce qui concernait Harry, c'était déjà plus délicat. Minerva s'était rendue plusieurs fois au 4, Privet Drive sous sa forme de chat et ce qu'elle y avait vu était loin de lui faire plaisir. Elle avait bien tenté d'en parler avec Dumbledore mais celui-ci devenait sourd à toute remarque quand il s'agissait de la protection du petit Harry Potter.

Mais Minerva s'inquiétait. Cet enfant n'avait pas la vie la plus simple du monde et il se retrouvait dans une famille qui ne voulait pas de lui. Si seulement James et Lily avaient eu le temps de mettre leur fils à l'abri, comme il l'avait fait pour leur fille. Si seulement…

Un jet d'eau en pleine figure interrompit brutalement les pensées de Minerva McGonagall. Stupéfaite, la victime de cette petite blague chercha qui en était l'auteur. A part elle et Anastazia, le parc était désert. Cela dit, il faisait partie d'un domaine privé, un luxueux manoir écossais, que Minerva avait hérité de sa mère et qu'elle n'utilisait que pendant les vacances. Mais il n'était pas exclu, quoique hautement improbable, qu'il y ait un intrus dans le grand parc boisé. Le lieu était bardé des plus hauts sortilèges de défense que la sorcière connaisse, afin de garantir sa sécurité et surtout celle de sa protégée.

Mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question, à savoir qui était l'auteur du jet d'eau. Et mieux valait pour cette personne – dont Minerva avait une certaine idée de l'identité – qu'elle reste cachée. Parce que, quand elle l'aurait trouvée, elle serait sans pitié.

o○o○ ○o○o

J'ai fait une boulette ! Une grosse gaffe ! Une énorme bourde ! J'ai arrosé ma maman ! Et copieusement, en plus !

Sauf que c'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle du poisson !

o○o○ ○o○o

Dissimulée sous une feuille de nénuphar, Anastazia regarda sa mère passer devant l'étang, tourner à gauche et disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle est probablement partie voir dans le bosquet, pensa la jeune fille. Je l'ai échappé belle.

Le sortilège de Lévitation qui la frappa traîtreusement dans le dos la seconde qui suivit la détrompa lourdement. Sa mère n'était pas partie à sa recherche mais à celle d'un meilleur angle de tir.

Anastazia, en maillot de bain, se retrouva donc en lévitation, au-dessus de l'étang, face à sa mère.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te punir, jeune fille.

\- C'est pas ma faute ! s'écria Anastazia. C'est celle du poisson !

Si McGonagall fut décontenancée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle se contenta de sourire et de répéter :

\- Un poisson ?

\- Oui ! Un poisson !

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

\- Si mais toi, les poissons, tu les manges ! Alors, pour toi, ça compte pas ! Tu triches !

\- Non ! Trouve vite autre chose !

\- J'ai plongé dans l'eau. Je voulais nager. J'ai mis la tête sous l'eau et j'ai vu un poisson qui me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il m'a fait peur alors je suis agitée et j'ai éclaboussé partout.

\- Moi y compris ?

\- Désolée ! dit la petite fille, dont les yeux bleus pétillants et le petit sourire indiquaient clairement qu'elle pensait le contraire.

Minerva leva les yeux aux ciel, secoua la tête puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers la petite fille, toujours en suspension dans les airs. Elle fit un geste et Anastazia vint atterrir en douceur à ses côtés.

La petite fille secoua ses longs cheveux noirs puis elle leva les yeux vers sa mère.

\- Comment tu as su où j'étais ?

\- Je te connais. Je t'ai élevée.

\- C'est terrible d'être élevée par quelqu'un qui nous connaît si bien, déclara Anastazia.

Minerva sourit. La fillette disait parfois des choses qui faisaient penser qu'elle était une adulte piégée dans un corps d'enfant. C'était ce qui lui avait valu le surnom affectueux de « grande fille », que tous utilisaient, au même titre que le diminutif « Zia ». Et elle avait répliqué en appelant Minerva…

\- Petite mère ! J'ai faim ! On peut rentrer prendre le goûter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite, annonça McGonagall en regardant la petite fille qui trépignait d'impatience devant elle. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ta punition.

\- C'est pas juste d'être punie pour ça ! C'était même pas voulu !

\- Ah bon ?

Au même instant, un énorme jet d'eau jaillit de l'étang et se s'écraser sur la tête de la petite fille. Celle-ci s'ébroua et lança un regard noir à sa mère, qui criait aux éclats.

\- C'était pas voulu, hein ? demanda Zia.

\- Non, pas du tout, confirma Minerva.

\- Ça tombe bien, ça non plus ! ajouta la fillette en éclaboussant sa mère.

Puis elle plongea dans l'eau, pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Sa mère posa sa baguette, retira ses lunettes et plongea elle aussi – toute habillée, alors que sa fille était encore en maillot de bain – dans l'étang. Elle éclaboussa la petite, qui répliqua à grands renforts de jets d'eau.

Car, si Minerva ne faisait jamais de magie lors des leurs jeux – elle avait bien trop peur de la blesser – Anastazia ne se privait pas pour faire usage de magie accidentelle. Mais elle n'était pas dangereuse. C'était juste une enfant qui découvrait ses pouvoirs et qui n'arrivait pas encore à contrôler sa magie.

Mais, rien qu'en jouant, Minerva avait pu constater une chose : le fille de James et Lily était puissante. Très puissante, même. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne rapidement à canaliser ses pouvoirs. Elle a le temps, pensa McGonagall. Après tout, c'est encore une enfant.

o○o○ ○o○o

Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors qu'Anastazia était installée sur le canapé, prête pour la nuit, un livre à la main, Minerva se surprit à penser leur avenir, qu'elle espérait commun. Ce qu'elle redoutait par-dessus tout, c'était que la fillette la rejette quand elle lui aurait dit la vérité. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se dérober et que ce serait une étape difficile à franchir pour Zia. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Elle ne voulait pas rayer cette enfant de sa vie. Elle avait pris une place très importante dans son cœur et Minerva voulait plus que tout que ça continue ainsi. Elle espérait qu'Anastazia aurait un bel avenir et qu'elle puisse en faire partie.

Un regard à la fillette lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait remettre ses projets pour un futur commun à plus tard. Epuisée par les jeux de l'après-midi, Anastazia s'était endormie sur son livre.

Minerva prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour la monter dans sa chambre. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle laissa le livre sur le canapé et grimpa les marches du grand escalier le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller le petit ange aux cheveux noirs qui dormait dans ses bras.

Un petit ange qui illuminait sa vie et celle de beaucoup d'autres. Un petit ange avec de grands yeux bleus – personne dans son entourage ne savait de qui elle les tenait, pas plus que ses cheveux noirs – qui respirait la tendresse. Un petit ange qui camouflait sous ses traits angélique un visage de petit diable.

Mais avant tout un petit ange qui la rendait fière d'être sa mère.

o○o○ ○o○o

Je jure de tout faire pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien !

Je me répète cette phrase chaque soir, quand je vais te voir dans ton lit. Mais aussi chaque matin, au déjeuner, ainsi qu'à chaque repas de midi.

Ma grande fille ! Mon ange ! Je suis fière de toi. Et, malgré mon lourd secret, j'espère que tu penseras la même chose de moi.

Un jour viendra, pas si lointain, où j'aurai des choses à te dire. Mais je vais attendre encore un peu, pour te laisser profiter de ton innocence. Tu es encore une enfant. Tu auras bien le temps de grandir. Et parfois, on grandit trop vite. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Je la regarde, une dernière fois, blottie dans son lit. Elle est épuisée par la journée. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs ! Je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. J'ai passé l'âge de participer aux jeux endiablés d'une enfant de huit ans.

Quand je quitte la pièce, j'ai une pensée pour notre futur. Heureusement pour moi, dans deux ans, elle fera sa rentrée à Poudlard ! Je commence à me faire trop vieille pour ces choses là !

A vos claviers ! Je suis affamée de reviews !


	6. HOMMAGE A ALAN RICKMAN

Bonsoir à tous !

Je suis désolée si je vous fais une fausse joie en publiant ce soir mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Non, c'est un hommage à Alan Rickman, notre Severus Rogue préféré, qui a quitté le monde fabuleux d'Harry Potter et le monde réel pour toujours.

Alan Rickman, ce n'était pas seulement un prof détestable mais un héros dans l'œuvre de Rowling, c'était aussi un comédien et un réalisateur formidable. Il pouvait se glisser dans la peau de n'importe quel méchant, comme le terroriste Hans Gruber dans Piège de cristal avec Bruce Willis ou l'infect juge Turpin dans Sweeney Todd du génial Tim Burton ou encore le shérif de Nottingham dans Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, aux côtés de Kevin Costner. Mais il n'a pas incarné que des méchants dans sa carrière : je pense notamment à ses rôles dans Love Actually et Le parfum : histoire d'un meurtrier.

Alan Rickman, c'était aussi un réalisateur. Que ce soit au théâtre ou au cinéma, il s'est essayé à la réalisation. Je n'ai pas encore vu ses deux films mais je pense qu'ils méritent qu'on y jette un œil.

Alan Rickman, c'était le choix de J. K. Rowling pour le rôle de Severus Rogue dans les films Harry Potter. Et c'était le meilleur qu'elle ait pu faire. Pendant huit films, pendant dix ans, on a vu Rogue être horrible avec Harry, le détester aimablement mais on l'a aussi vu se battre pour la liberté et pour sa Lily. Et personnellement, je n'imagine pas un autre acteur dans ce rôle. Il était fait pour lui.

Alan Rickman, c'est enfin une victime de plus du cancer. Cette saloperie qui en a emporté plus d'un, comme Robin Gibb, Donna Summer, et récemment David Bowie. C'est une autre victime de cette saloperie, et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Son nom est été ajoutée à cette liste macabre mais aussi à d'autres bien plus jolies. Comme celles des acteurs britanniques les plus aimés, avec Johnny Depp ou Robert Downey Jr.

Ce texte est un hommage à cet acteur formidable qui, avant d'être Severus Rogue, est un homme comme les autres, avec une famille, à qui vont toutes mes pensées ce soir.

Même si nous sommes nombreux à être attristés par sa disparition, n'oublions jamais de sourire et de profiter de la vie. Il y a encore de belles choses dans le monde. Et notre saga favorite en fait partie !

Maintenant, à mes lecteurs ! Le chapitre 5 de ma fic paraîtra dans les quinze prochains jours. En effet, j'ai un peu de travail pour les jours qui viennent. Mais je n'abandonne pas ma chère Anastazia.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs !

Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir pu tenir la promesse que je vous ai faite lors de la dernière mise à jour. Quand j'ai posté mon petit hommage à Alan Rickman, le 14 janvier, je vous avais promis que ce chapitre serait posté quinze jours après. Le seul hic, c'est que je n'ai eu du tout le temps de l'écrire avant aujourd'hui. J'étais surchargée de boulot. Alors désolée si ma fic est restée en stand-by pendant quelque temps (je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça, je suis nulle en anglais).

Enfin bref ! Maintenant, je tiens à vous faire partager ma joie : j'ai dépassé le cap des 1500 vues ! Et ça, c'est grâce à vous, mes chéris ! Alors merci ! Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs follow ou leurs favorite. Merci beaucoup, ça me touche de voir que mon histoire vous plaît. Chaque fois que j'en ai un supplémentaire, je me dis que j'ai encore conquis un cœur. Merci !

Maintenant, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Même si je n'en reçois pas beaucoup, c'est hyper sympa et ça me fait chaud au cœur. N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul salaire des écrivains sur ce site mais aussi le meilleur moyen de donner son avis sur la fic.

 _Yuki55_ et _PhoeniXia14_ , voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude (mais je vous avais prévenu que la longueur serait aléatoire) alors j'espère recevoir quelques charmantes reviews à la fin.

Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !

 _Chapitre 5 : Révélations_

Quand Anastazia descendit le matin du premier août 1989, elle trouva une magnifique chouette hulotte qui l'attendait sur la table du salon. Surprise, elle se tourna vers sa mère. Elle recevait rarement de lettres. Le seul à lui écrire était son parrain et il n'utilisait jamais le même hibou. Mais la chouette qui se tenait sur la table lui était clairement destinée.

Anastazia – qui avait fêté ses onze ans trois mois plus tôt – tendit la main pour prendre la lettre que la chouette tenait dans son bec. Sans attendre son reste, la chouette déplia ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. La jeune fille la regarda s'éloigner puis porta à nouveau son attention sur l'enveloppe. Parchemin et encre de qualité, nota-t-elle immédiatement.

L'enveloppe était fermée d'un cachet de cire rouge, sur lequel était apposé un sceau qu'Anastazia reconnut entre mille : la lettre P entourée d'un serpent, un blaireau, un aigle et un lion. Le symbole de Poudlard.

Souriante, elle retourna la lettre, rien que pour le plaisir de voir son nom écrit sur l'enveloppe, pour prouver que la lettre était bien pour elle.

Minerva l'observait sans rien dire. Quand la chouette était arrivée, elle avait immédiatement reconnu comme étant une de celles de l'école. Et quand elle avait refusé qu'elle prenne la lettre, Minerva avait compris que le jour qu'elle redoutait était enfin arrivé.

Elle allait devoir dire à Anastazia toute la vérité. Elle ne pourrait pas s'y dérober !

o○o○ ○o○o

J'ai ma lettre ! J'ai ma lettre !

Enfin !

Je vais pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard ! Je vais enfin découvrir cette école merveilleuse, où se sont succédés des centaines d'élèves avant moi. Je vais enfin découvrir cette école d'une autre façon ! Je ne vais plus y vivre en tant que fille de professeur mais en tant qu'élève !

Je tourne et retourne l'enveloppe entre mes mains. Je n'ose pas l'ouvrir. J'ai l'impression que je vais en quelque sorte briser mon rêve de petite fille en l'ouvrant. Mais l'ouvrir va aussi me permettre de transformer mon rêve en réalité. Je vais aller à Poudlard !

Je regarde ma mère avec un grand sourire, auquel elle me répond. Et là, je commence un peu à m'inquiéter. Je la connais par cœur. Et je sais que le sourire qu'elle vient de m'adresser était certes chaleureux mais accompagné d'une pointe de peur et de tristesse.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Tout d'abord, ma lettre !

o○o○ ○o○o

Minerva regarda sa fille adoptive décacheter lentement sa lettre. Lettre qui avait été écrite par Dumbledore en personne. Il avait exigé qu'elle la lui laisse. Minerva avait du s'exécuter et le fait qu'elle ne sache pas ce que la lettre disait la mettait au supplice.

Pendant ce temps, Anastazia, indifférente des préoccupations de sa mère, commençait à lire sa lettre. Et elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de froncer les sourcils !

o○o○ ○o○o

 _Chère mademoiselle Potter,_

 _C'est avec un très grand plaisir et un immense honneur que je vous informe que vous avez été admise au collège Poudlard, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie._

 _Vous bénéficiez d'une inscription entre nos murs depuis votre naissance. Toutefois, pourriez-vous nous confirmer votre inscription ? En effet, il arrive parfois que certains choisissent de partir étudier dans d'autres écoles. Si c'est votre cas, vous êtes priée de nous confirmer votre absence, et votre présence dans le cas contraire, par hibou postal._

 _Nous attendons votre réponse pour le 31 août au plus tard._

 _En espérant vous compter parmi nous à la rentrée et avec mes salutations,_

 _Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard,_

 _Ordre de Merlin Première Classe._

o○o○ ○o○o

Alors ça, c'est bizarre ! Pourquoi le directeur en personne se donne-t-il la peine de faire ma lettre d'admission ? Et pourquoi m'appelle-t-il mademoiselle Potter ?

Ça ne peut pas être une erreur, un hibou ne se trompe jamais de destinataire.

Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas mon nom sur la lettre si c'est bien à moi qu'elle est destinée ?

o○o○ ○o○o

Intriguée, Anastazia reposa la lettre sur la table et regarda sa mère, qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

\- Il y a un problème, petite mère. J'ai bien reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard mais il y a le nom de quelqu'un d'autre. Et la lettre est rédigée par le directeur en personne.

\- Il est impossible que ce soit une erreur, Zia. Si cette chouette t'a amené cette lettre, alors c'est qu'elle est pour toi.

\- Alors pourquoi y a-t-il un autre nom que le mien ? Je ne comprends pas.

Minerva soupira et fit signe à la jeune fille de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle la dévisagea pendant un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Quel est le nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe ?

\- Mademoiselle Anastazia, répondit cette dernière.

\- Et dans la lettre ?

\- C'est là qu'il y a un hic. Le directeur m'appelle mademoiselle Potter.

o○o○ ○o○o

Il l'a fait ! Cet imbécile qui me sert de supérieur a osé faire une chose pareille !

Il a mis son vrai alors que je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire !

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je vous hais !

o○o○ ○o○o

Après avoir maudit intérieurement son supérieur hiérarchique, Minerva respira un bon coup avant de se lancer. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas d'autre possibilité. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

\- Je sais pourquoi ce n'est pas ton nom dans la lettre.

Ça y était, elle l'avait dit.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Anastazia. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'imagine que tu connais le nom d'Harry Potter, ainsi que son histoire.

\- Qui ne connais pas ce pauvre gosse ! cria Zia en levant les bras au ciel. Un gamin considéré comme un héros pour une chose qu'il ne se souvient même pas avoir faite. Un gamin dont on ne voit que l'exploit alors qu'il est à plaindre ! Un malade mental, un détraqué, un psychopathe, un mage noir s'est introduit chez ses parents, qu'il a tués, avant d'essayer de le descendre. Sauf que c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Et depuis ce soir-là, on voue un culte à ce gosse alors qu'il a perdu sa famille le même jour ! Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout ! Les parents, ce sont des dommages collatéraux ! Tout le monde ne voit que le petit garçon qui a détruit Voldemort – Minerva frémit – et non pas le gosse qui a perdu sa famille. Bien sur que je connais son nom ! Et je le plains sincèrement ! Son sort n'est pas enviable.

Tout en parlant, Zia s'était levée et déambulait dans le salon. Minerva eut un léger sourire en l'entendant dénigrer tous ceux qui faisaient d'Harry Potter un héros. Mais elle ressentit aussi une pointe de tristesse en rapport à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- C'est ton frère !

Anastazia se figea en entendant sa mère. Puis elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

o○o○ ○o○o

Je lui ai dit ! C'est fait, ça y est !

Mais maintenant que je lui ai dit ça, il faut que je lui dise tout le reste. Et ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir !

o○o○ ○o○o

\- Qu'est-ce tu viens de me dire ?

Anastazia avait l'air de quelqu'un sur qui un poids lourd venait de passer.

\- Harry Potter est ton frère, répéta Minerva. Tu n'es pas ma fille, Anastazia.

Le poids lourd avait fait marche arrière pour repasser sur la jeune fille une deuxième fois. Hébétée, celle-ci regardait la femme qui l'avait élevée sans y croire.

Minerva se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la ramena sur le canapé. Silencieuse, Zia se laissa faire. Mais sa « mère » savait comment elle fonctionnait. Dans quelques secondes, elle allait lui servir de mouchoir.

Effectivement, Anastazia éclata en sanglots. Minerva la berça doucement, attendant qu'elle se calme. Cela prit le temps qu'il fallait. Puis Anastazia leva ses yeux bleus encore humides et murmura :

\- Explique-moi !

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère, Anastazia. Tes parents sont James Potter et Lily Evans. Tous les deux sont morts le soir d'Halloween 1984. Tu-Sais-Qui les a tués et a essayé de s'en prendre à ton frère. Mais il n'a pas réussi. Il a disparu et ton frère a été placé chez la sœur de ta mère. Malheureusement, ce n'était le choix de tes parents.

\- Comment ça, pas le choix de mes parents ?

\- Tes parents savaient qu'ils étaient traqués et qu'ils allaient mourir. Mais ils voulaient que vous, leurs enfants, vous puissiez vivre. Ils m'ont donc confié ta garde et devaient confier ton frère à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ils ont été tués avant. Et, avant que tu me le demandes, la sœur de ta mère est une Moldue qui déteste la magie, tout comme son mari. Ta mère n'avait aucune intention de lui confier son fils. Sauf que les choses n'ont pas tourné comme elle l'espérait.

Silencieuse, Zia hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes, qu'elle ne réussit pas à retenir.

\- Et Remus ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- C'est bien ton parrain, confirma Minerva. Tes parents me l'avaient dit. Mais je peux te le montrer si tu veux.

\- Comment ?

Pour toute réponse, Minerva se leva et prit la direction de son bureau. Anastazia la suivit en marchant lentement. Elle réfléchissait.

Ainsi donc, son frère était un héros aux yeux du monde magique ! Et elle allait sûrement être considérée comme tel à Poudlard ! Sauf qu'elle n'était pas son frère ! Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Comment pourrait-elle parler de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

\- Je m'arrangerai avec Dumbledore pour que ton nom soit changé avant la rentrée.

Surprise, Zia leva les yeux vers sa petite mère.

\- Tes interrogations se reflètent sur ton visage.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Puis elle parcourut du regard la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Le bureau de Minerva était une pièce accueillante, où elle adorait venir. Les couleurs de Gryffondor étaient à l'honneur sur les murs et une large bibliothèque occupait tout un pan de mur. Cette pièce avait toujours semblée être sacrée pour Anastazia, qui était toujours impressionnée quand elle y mettait les pieds.

Minerva interrompit ses réflexions en revenant vers elle. Une Pensine flottait devant elle et la sorcière la fit descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la hauteur d'Anastazia.

\- Mes souvenirs de tes parents sont dedans. Si tu veux les voir, vas-y.

\- Viens avec moi ! exigea la jeune fille.

Minerva acquiesça et lui prit la main. Et toutes les deux plongèrent dans les souvenirs de la professeur de métamorphose.

J'ai fait l'effort de d'écrire, vous avez fait celui de lire. Nan, je déconne ! Ecrire n'est pas un effort mais un plaisir pour moi, comme celui que j'ai à vous faire partager cette histoire. Alors maintenant, si vous pouviez partager votre avis, j'en serais ravie.

Merci !


	8. Chapitre 6 : Le Chemin de Traverse

Bonjour à tous mes chéris !

Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Non, je n'ai pas été lynché par mes créanciers ! C'est juste que j'ai le bonheur d'être en prépa et d'avoir le boulot qui va avec. J'ai donc mis deux mois pour pouvoir écrire ce chapitre. Qui, pour me faire pardonner, est plus long que les autres.

Petites précisions concernant le chapitre en lui-même, maintenant. Il se passe pendant les grandes vacances, comme je l'ai écrit dans le chapitre précédent. Minerva et Anastazia ont quitté Poudlard pour les vacances. Ensuite, la baguette d'Anastazia et sa composition sont pures créations de ma part.

Maintenant, mon cri de joie ! J'ai dépassé les 2000 vues ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! Et encore plus quand je vous les reviews que vous me laissez.

 _Vifotslytherin_ , soit tu es un grand sensible, soit j'ai une basse estime de mes capacités d'auteur. J'ai failli te faire pleurer ? Wahou ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas avec ce chapitre et que tu l'apprécieras.

 _Antaram_ , ma chérie, si tu savais le plaisir que j'ai eu à découvrir ta fic, à la lire et à la relire ! J'espère que tu feras une suite ! En attendant, je t'offre la mienne. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que j'ai apprécié les tiens. Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas !

 _Chapitre 6 : Le Chemin de Traverse_

Minerva leva la main et frappa à deux reprises la porte en bois sombre. N'entendant rien, elle tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait révélé la vérité à Anastazia. Deux jours depuis lesquels la jeune fille était restée dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Deux jours qu'elles avaient passé sans se voir. Deux jours qu'elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot.

Anastazia était blottie sur son lit, tournant le dos à sa « petite mère ». Elle serrait dans ses bras un chat gris en peluche, qu'elle avait depuis toute petite. Et surtout, elle pleurait.

Minerva s'assit doucement à côté d'elle et passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux. Mais Zia ne réagit pas et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

Minerva soupira. Sa fille adoptive ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elles s'expliquent, toutes les deux. Elles ne pouvaient pas rester avec des non dits entre elles. Il fallait qu'elles mettent tout à plat.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que j'ai fait le bon choix, commença Minerva. J'aimerais pourvoir te dire que j'ai choisi le bon moment pour te révéler la vérité. Mais, en réalité, il n'y a jamais de bons moments pour ces choses-là. Ne rien te dire aurait été cruel de ma part. Tu devais savoir, à un moment ou un autre. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a jamais de bons moments. Et ceux qui prétendent le contraire sont des imbéciles. Que je te dise ça aujourd'hui ou le jour de tes vingt ans ne change rien. Tu as mal, tu es blessée, tu te sens trahie et c'est un sentiment que je peux aisément comprendre.

Anastazia se tourna vers la femme qui l'élevait depuis six ans. Cette femme qu'elle considérait comme sa mère alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Cette femme qui l'avait acceptée alors qu'elle connaissait le danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Cette femme qui l'aimait. Et qu'elle aimait en retour.

\- Je sais que tu as l'impression que j'ai trahi ta confiance. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. En revanche, j'espère que tu me donneras une chance.

\- Une chance pour quoi ? demanda Zia, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

\- Une chance de te montrer combien je t'aime.

Anastazia se jeta dans les bras de sa « petite mère ». Et toutes les deux se mirent à pleurer quand la jeune fille répondit :

\- Accordé !

o○o○ ○o○o

Merci ma grande fille !

Merci de me laisser cette chance !

Merci ma chérie !

o○o○ ○o○o

La « mère » et la « fille » restèrent un long moment enlacées. Puis Anastazia se détacha de Minerva. Toute la tristesse qui était contenue dans son regard s'était effacée. Elle était redevenue la jeune fille qu'elle avait toujours été.

\- Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. J'étais juste un peu sonnée parce que j'ai appris.

\- Tu m'aurais étonnée si tu ne l'avais pas été, répliqua Minerva.

\- Mais, à mes yeux, tu restes ma mère. C'est toi qui m'as élevée, qui as fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de mes vrais parents, ce sont les lunettes de mon père et les cheveux roux de ma mère.

\- Si tu veux, je te ferai partager les miens. J'en ai plein.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Zia. Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que mes parents ont fait le meilleur choix pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'une meilleure mère.

Touchée, Minerva effleura tendrement la joue de sa fille. Les mots qu'Anastazia venait de prononcer lui faisaient tellement de bien !

\- Merci ! murmura-t-elle. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je suis heureuse d'entendre ça !

\- Les liens du cœur sont aussi important, voire plus, que les liens du sang. Tu es ma mère et tu le resteras !

Le sourire que lui rendit Minerva et l'étreinte qui suivit valaient toutes les réponses du monde à cette déclaration !

o○o○ ○o○o

Les liens du sang n'ont pas le monopole de la famille ! Ils ne peuvent pas tout signifier !

Il est des fois où il vaut mieux laisser parler les liens du cœur. C'est ce que j'ai fait il y a six ans, quand j'ai accepté de la recueillir.

C'était une décision que j'ai prise pour aider James et Lily !

Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté depuis !

o○o○ ○o○o

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Minerva fit transplaner Anastazia sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les vacances d'été se terminaient à la fin du mois et elle voulait offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire à sa fille. Elle allait l'emmener acheter sa baguette ! Et peut-être aussi une chouette ou un chat et des livres si elle le voulait.

Elles poussèrent toutes les deux la porte de la boutique d'Ollivander. La clochette tinta puis le silence revint dans la boutique. Anastazia, impressionnée, regarda les immenses étagères sur lesquelles étaient rangées des centaines et des centaines de baguettes. Une légère odeur de cire flottait dans l'air et la poussière dansait doucement dans les rayons du soleil. Cet endroit respirait indéniablement la magie.

\- Bonjour, murmura une voix.

Trop occupée à admirer les étagères, Anastazia n'avait pas entendu le propriétaire de la boutique arriver dans son dos et sursauta. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, qu'elle identifia comme le propriétaire de la boutique.

\- Je suis ravie de vous voir enfin, mademoiselle Potter, déclara monsieur Ollivander. Votre mère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Surprise, Anastazia regarda sa mère.

\- Monsieur Ollivander est un vieil ami, justifia celle-ci, et je corresponds régulièrement par lettres avec lui.

\- Et tu lui as parlé de moi dans ces lettres.

Ce n'était pas une question et tous le savaient. Minerva hocha la tête.

\- Il faut vraiment que je prenne un autre nom à Poudlard ! affirma Zia. Sinon, ma vie va être impossible.

\- C'est évident, répondit le vendeur. Mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venues ici pour rien, ajouta-t-il.

\- Non, en effet. Nous sommes venues pour une baguette. Sa baguette pour être plus précise, fit Minerva en désignant sa fille.

\- Vous vous y prenez bien de bonne heure, professeur, remarqua le fabricant de baguettes.

\- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, expliqua Zia.

Sa mère, en effet, lui avait promis qu'elle aurait sa baguette comme cadeau, dès qu'elle aurait reçue sa lettre.

Compréhensif, Ollivander sourit. Puis il sortit un mètre et commença à prendre les mesures d'Anastazia. Puis il se mit à fouiller les étagères pendant que le mètre continuait à prendre des mesures.

\- Je pense que ça ira comme ça, dit-il et le mètre tomba sur le sol. Maintenant, nous allons voir si ces baguettes peuvent vous convenir.

Anastazia acquiesça. Sa mère, assise près de la porte, observait la scène et sentait très bien l'impatience qui se dégageait de sa fille. Et elle sentait aussi son pouvoir. Chaud. Fort. Puissant.

Et de toute évidence, monsieur Ollivander le sentait aussi car il ajouta :

\- J'espère que la baguette qui vous choisira vous conviendra. Car oui, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard de la jeune fille. Et je sens votre pouvoir, mademoiselle. Il est extrêmement puissant. Essayez donc celle-ci. Bois de houx, crin de licorne, 28 centimètres 9, excellente pour les sortilèges.

Zia prit la baguette qu'Ollivander lui tendit et l'agita. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée ! Les vitres de la boutique volèrent en éclats, qui retombèrent sur le sol. Et sur sa mère.

Ollivander la lui retira des mains pendant que Minerva réparait les dégâts. Zia eut un sourire gêné mais sa mère lui répondit qu'elle n'avait rien.

\- Plutôt celle-ci. Noyer et ventricule de dragon, 25 centimètres 4, très bonne pour la défense.

Quand Zia eut incendié le comptoir, ils convinrent tous les deux qu'elle ne lui convenait pas non plus. Pas plus que celle qui lui fut proposée ensuite (bois d'orme et aile de fée, 22 centimètres, excellente pour la métamorphose) avec laquelle elle détruisit les lampes.

\- Vous êtes une cliente incroyablement difficile, mademoiselle Potter, soupira Ollivander. Je commence à me demander si la baguette qu'il vous faut se trouve dans ma boutique.

Anastazia se posait aussi la question. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle se trouvait dans le magasin avec sa mère. Une heure qu'elle essayait des baguettes. Une heure que sa mère réparait les dégâts qu'elle causait (entre autre, trois débuts d'incendie, une inondation, et des meubles détruits). Une heure qu'Ollivander lui proposait des baguettes qui ne lui convenaient pas. Hêtre, frêne, bouleau, noisetier, aulne, saule, dragon, fée, phénix… Aucune combinaison ne semblait lui convenir et les baguettes s'entassaient, toujours plus nombreuses, sur le comptoir.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, mademoiselle Potter. Jamais un client ne m'avait donné autant de fil à retordre. Je commence à me dire que votre bonheur n'est pas ici. A moins que…

Le vieil homme s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Puis il fit demi-tour et disparut entre les rayonnages. Il revint une minute plus tard, portant dans ses mains un coffret ouvragé.

\- Nous allons en essayer une dernière, annonça le fabricant.

Il déposa le coffret sur le comptoir. La première chose qui sauta aux yeux d'Anastazia, c'était que l'objet était verrouillé. Intriguée, Minerva se rapprocha de sa fille.

\- Dedans se trouve une baguette exceptionnelle. Elle est unique au monde. Et quand je dis unique, c'est qu'il n'en existe pas de semblable.

\- La Baguette de Sureau ? demanda Zia.

A sa surprise, Ollivander éclata de rire.

\- Je vois que vous avez les contes de Beedle le Barde. Non, mademoiselle Potter, ce n'est pas la baguette du conte des Trois Frères. Cette baguette, je l'ai fabriquée il y a des années.

A ces mots, le coffret s'ouvrit. Minerva et Anastazia virent alors un écrin de velours rouge sur lequel reposait une baguette artistiquement ciselée.

\- Cette baguette, expliqua Ollivander, est l'œuvre de ma vie. Elle est faite en bois de rose et contient trois éléments : un crin de licorne, une aile de fée et une fleur. La licorne venait de la mer et l'aile de fée est celle de la dernière Reine des Fées connue. Quant à la fleur, il s'agit d'une fleur extrêmement rare, la Fleur du Paderlot. Cette fleur ne pousse qu'une seule fois tous les cent ans, par une nuit de pleine lune et grâce à l'union des quatre éléments, eau, air, terre et feu. Cette baguette mesure exactement 30 centimètres. Et elle est convient à toute les matières. Mais pas à n'importe quel sorcier. Cette baguette cherche la puissance. Alors, si vous parvenez à la saisir sans vous brûler, mademoiselle Potter, elle pourrait bien devenir votre.

Médusée, Anastazia regarda la baguette. Elle était décorée de fleurs et d'animaux magiques sur toute la surface. Seul l'endroit où le sorcier la prenait était vierge.

La jeune fille regarda sa mère, qui hocha la tête. Elle lui donnait son accord. Alors Anastazia prit son courage à deux mains, respira un grand coup et prit la baguette.

Dès que la baguette fut dans sa main, elle sentit une agréable vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle l'agita doucement.

Et ce fut à cet instant qu'une lumière blanche l'entoura.

o○o○ ○o○o

Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Depuis des années que je vends des baguettes, jamais !

Je me rappelle de chaque baguette que j'ai vendues au cours de ma carrière. Même celle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

Jamais personne n'avait un tel niveau de puissance !

Cette enfant est appelée à faire de grandes choses !

o○o○ ○o○o

Quand la lumière disparut, Anastazia mit un moment à se rappeler où elle était. Elle baignait dans la quiétude. Elle avait l'impression, en tenant la baguette, d'avoir retrouvée une vieille amie, perdue depuis des années.

\- Anastazia, est-ce que ça va ? demanda sa mère en touchant l'épaule.

\- Hein ? Oh oui, très bien ! répondit Zia.

Ollivander ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer la jeune fille d'un regard qui mit celle-ci mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Zia, angoissée. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, mademoiselle Potter, absolument toutes. Je me souviens très bien de celle de vos parents. Je me souviens aussi très de celle de l'homme qui a détruit votre famille, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En revanche, je ne me souviens pas avoir ressenti un tel niveau de puissance, pour aucun d'entre eux. Cette baguette vous était destinée, à présent je le sais. Aucune ne pourra vous convenir, maintenant que la votre vous a trouvée. Vous êtes appelée à faire de grandes choses, conclut-il finalement.

Anastazia regarda sa baguette mais resta muette. Sa mère, sentant qu'une grande angoisse l'avait envahie, s'empressa de régler le prix de la baguette. Et toutes deux sortirent du magasin sans ajouter un mot.

o○o○ ○o○o

Je le savais qu'elle était puissante ! Je l'ai toujours su !

Mais là, je suis inquiète ! Pour elle !

Je sais très bien ce qu'elle pense ! Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a peur de devenir !

o○o○ ○o○o

\- Tu crois que je vais finir comme Tu-Sais-Qui ? murmura Anastazia.

Elles étaient attablées chez le glacier et la jeune fille dégustait sa glace en silence depuis dix minutes. En fait, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la boutique d'Ollivander.

Minerva reposa sa tasse de thé et regarda sa fille adoptive droit dans les yeux. Son regard était rempli d'angoisse.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ollivander a dit lui-même que j'étais très puissante et que je ferai de grandes choses.

\- Si tu étais destinée à prendre le même chemin que l'assassin de tes parents, ta baguette ne t'aurait jamais choisie. La lumière blanche qui t'a entourée démontre clairement que tu es pure. Tu ne deviendras jamais comme lui.

Anastazia hocha la tête et termina sa glace. Puis, un peu rassurée, elle reprit :

\- Il faut vraiment que je change de nom à Poudlard. C'est impératif si je ne veux pas être harcelée de questions ou avoir des ennuis.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'est pas question pour toi de prendre mon nom, fit remarquer Minerva.

Zia secoua la tête de droite à gauche. La réponse était claire.

\- Alors, tu prendras le nom de ma mère, conclut Minerva.

Cette fois, Zia hocha la tête. La réponse était oui.

Minerva finit son thé puis elles sortirent après avoir payé leurs consommations. Elles se mirent à déambuler sans but précis sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé.

Anastazia s'arrêta brusquement devant l'animalerie magique, le regard attiré par un reflet roux. Un superbe chat au pelage couleur caramel, avec le bout de la queue et le ventre blanc, était allongé dans la vitrine. Et il la fixait de ses yeux verts.

Minerva vit sa fille qui essayait de retenir ses larmes. Impossible pour elle de ne pas faire le parallèle avec sa vraie mère, Lily !

\- Tu le veux ? murmura-t-elle. Ou tu préfères une chouette ?

\- Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'une chouette si je peux te voir tous les jours ? répliqua Anastazia. Pourquoi t'écrire ce que je peux te dire à vive voix ?

Minerva sourit et entra dans la boutique, suivit de sa fille. Dix minutes après, elles ressortaient avec le chat dans un panier. Enfin, avec la chatte, car c'était une femelle. Elle avait littéralement adoptée la jeune fille car elle lui avait sauté dans les bras dès qu'elle était entrée dans la boutique. Il fallait croire que le coup de foudre était réciproque. Et Zia lui avait immédiatement trouvé un nom : Vesta.

\- Est-ce qu'on a encore le temps de passer chez Fleury et Boot ? demanda Zia.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, sourit Minerva, tu veux déjà acheter tes manuels scolaires ?

\- Non, des simples livres, corrigea Zia. Les manuels peuvent attendre.

Elles avaient en effet décidé avant de partir qu'elles achèteraient les fournitures scolaires pendant les grandes vacances. Minerva avait fortement approuvé, comprenant le désir de sa fille de ressembler à n'importe quelle sorcière de premier cycle : elle avait eu le privilège de recevoir sa lettre en avance, elle ne voulait pas en plus avoir à faire ses courses avant les autres !

En entrant dans la boutique, Zia respira à pleins poumons l'odeur des livres. Laissant sa mère, elle se mit à parcourir les rayonnages. Et, absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'homme qu'elle vint percuter. Heureusement pour elle, aucun des livres qu'il portait dans ses bras ne lui tomba sur la tête. Mais malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas un inconnu !

Anastazia allait s'excuser quand elle croisa son regard froid. Elle sentit ses genoux se liquéfier. Et encore plus quand l'homme ouvrit la bouche et susurra d'une voix douce :

\- Je constate, mademoiselle Potter, que l'attention est une chose qui vous fait cruellement défaut, comme c'était le cas avec votre père. J'ose espérer pour vous que ce ne sera pas le cas l'année prochaine. Je ne tolère pas les élèves inattentifs en classe. Encore plus quand les mots d'ordre de mes cours sont concentration et précision.

Silencieuse, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de contrarier un de ses futurs professeurs, elle n'était pas folle ! Et encore moins quand le professeur en question était l'illustre Directeur des Serpentards, Severus Rogue en personne !

Satisfait de voir la jeune fille muette, Rogue sourit puis se dirigea vers le comptoir, saluant en chemin son homologue de Gryffondor. Minerva vit l'air livide de sa fille mais ne lui posa aucune question. Elle se contenta de lire les titres des livres choisis par sa fille, en l'occurrence _Contes et légendes mythiques de nos contrées, Vie et mœurs des espèces magiques_ et _Numérologie, runes et magies_ _oubliées_ , et de se diriger vers le comptoir pour régler les achats.

En sortant de la boutique, leurs paquets sous les bras, Anastazia se surprit à penser que la journée avait été pleine de surprises. D'abord chez Ollivander, puis à l'animalerie magique et enfin dans la librairie. Puis elle secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que tout soit normal avec un nom comme le sien. Et ça allait sûrement continuer à Poudlard. Autant s'y faire de suite.

Elle saisit le panier de Vesta dans une main, prit celle de sa mère dans l'autre. Et les deux sorcières disparurent dans un craquement sourd.

Alors, les enfants ! Qui avait deviné que l'homme dans la librairie était notre cher Severus Rogue avant que j'écrive son nom ?

A vos claviers !


	9. Chapitre 7 : Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Bonjour à tous mes chéris !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Deux chapitres publiés en moins d'une semaine ! C'est exceptionnel ! Alors profitez-en bien ! Moi, c''est grâce à un rhume carabiné que j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre. Le plus long que j'ai écrit jusque là ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

 _Vifotslytherin_ , ma chérie, tu as raison ! Le chemin entre le mariage de Zia et de Rogue va être long et semé d'embûches ! Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! Je te promets qu'il va y avoir du sport avant que ces deux-là ne puissent se passer la bague au doigt.

 _Laurelin Greenleaf_ , je suis ravie que tu aies aimé l'apparition de Severus Rogue ! C'est vrai que « voix douce » et « regard froid » étaient des indices assez faciles ! Je suis aussi contente que tu aimes la baguette de Zia. C'est une idée dont je suis très fière ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 _Minress_ , je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes adeptes ! Je passe du temps à écrire chaque chapitre, et je fais l'effort de le faire bien. Je suis d'accord avec toi : on trouve énormément de fics bourrées de fautes d'orthographe ou abandonnées. Quand on écrit quelque chose, on fait l'effort de le faire bien ! Sinon, ça gâche tout le plaisir des lecteurs. J'essaie de ne pas faire de fautes d'orthographe mais je ne suis pas infaillible et il se peut que j'en laisse une ou deux ! Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de lire ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

 _Chapitre 7 : Bienvenue à Poudlard !_

Assise dans un wagon du Poudlard Express avec Vesta ronronnant sur ses genoux, Anastazia tuait le temps en relisant une vingtième fois _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui appris qu'il restait encore dix minutes avant le départ du train. Elle referma son livre et se pencha à la fenêtre pour observer l'agitation sur le quai.

Elle contempla avec un petit sourire triste les parents qui embrassaient tendrement leurs enfants, tout en leur prodiguant mille et une recommandations. Elle regarda les frères et sœurs, plus jeunes, qui se cramponnaient aux jambes de leurs aînés dans l'espoir de les retenir auprès deux. Elle vit des familles se sourire et échanger des propos amicaux pendant que leurs enfants faisaient connaissance. Elle entendit les miaulements des chats coincés dans leurs paniers et les hululements des chouettes bringuebalées dans leurs cages.

Brusquement, Zia se détourna de la fenêtre. Elle fouilla dans sa malle et entreprit d'entortiller ses longs cheveux noirs autour de deux baguettes en bois pour les attacher. Les scènes de vie sur le quai lui crevaient le cœur bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Jamais elle ne pourrait se mêler à la foule sur le quai, avec son petit frère et ses parents. Jamais elle ne pourrait le consoler en lui promettant d'écrire régulièrement. Jamais elle n'entendrait les conseils avisés de sa mère qui la serrerait dans ses bras. Et jamais son père ne lui glisserait à l'oreille quelques farces à faire.

Zia ne put retenir un rire en se souvenant de son escapade dans la Pensine de sa mère, trois jours plus tôt. Minerva y avait déversé tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de James et Lily et Anastazia s'était empressée d'y plonger le visage. Elle en était ressortie toute joyeuse, la tête pleine de rires. Qu'il s'agisse des souvenirs de cours de sa mère ou des retenues, la jeune fille avait bien perçu que son père était un sacré plaisantin et sa mère une jeune fille sérieuse.

Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre. Il restait cinq minutes avant le départ. Mais elle commençait à en avoir plus que mare d'attendre. Elle était dans le train depuis dix heures et demie. Sa mère, en effet, avait demandé au directeur l'autorisation de quitter l'école afin de l'emmener à la gare, comme n'importe quel enfant. Mais, bien sur, il était hors de question que qui que ce soit les voit ensemble. Minerva avait déposé sa fille sur le quai, l'avait serrée dans ses bras et était repartie rapidement. Non sans avoir fait promettre à sa fille de venir la voir dans ses appartements le soir même si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée.

Une secousse ébranla la machine, un sifflement retentit et le train se mit à bouger. Cette fois, ça y était ! Elle partait pour Poudlard en tant qu'élève !

Anastazia s'installa confortablement sur le siège de son wagon et reprit son livre. Vesta misa à part, elle était seule dans son compartiment. Mais elle ne tarderait pas à recevoir de la visite, pensa-t-elle. Les couloirs étaient loin d'être vides, si elle en jugeait par les nombreux hurlements et les bruits de course qui retentissaient. Mais pas que.

Anastazia posa son livre et ouvrit la porte de son compartiment. Non loin d'elle, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux blonds avait été poussée à terre. Elle était entourée d'un groupe de fille, dont la meneuse était blonde, elle aussi, mais qui dégageait une aura de méchanceté qu'Anastazia aurait put percevoir à dix mètres si elle n'avait pas été aussi proche.

\- Alors, on n'a pas réussi à t'oublier sur le quai, ma chère cousine ? Quel dommage ! fit ironiquement la meneuse.

\- Camille, s'il te plaît, arrête, supplia la fille à terre.

Mais la dénommée Camille rit de plus belle, accompagnée par les filles qui l'entouraient.

\- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que Poudlard n'est pas une ménagerie, reprit Camille. Alors, explique-moi ce que viendrait y faire une baleine de ton espèce ?

En entendant l'insulte, Anastazia serra les poings et se décida à intervenir. Elle détestait la méchanceté gratuite, et encore plus quand elle était le fruit de plusieurs contre un seul. Elle s'approcha du groupe et déclara d'une voix ferme :

\- Tu as raison, Poudlard n'est pas une ménagerie. Pourtant, tu viens de faire une très belle démonstration de la pintade à langue de vipère. Très réussie, vraiment. Mais maintenant, si tu veux bien laisser les gens juger par eux-mêmes.

La fameuse Camille se retourna d'un bloc tandis que ses comparses plaquaient leurs mains sur leurs bouches, l'air horrifié. Elle fit face à Anastazia, qui haussa un sourcil, pas impressionnée par la rage qui s'étalait sur le visage de Camille. La jeune fille à terre éclata de rire et Zia lui renvoya un clin d'œil.

\- T'es qui, toi ? De quel droit tu te permets d'intervenir ?

Pour toute réponse, Zia repoussa son interlocutrice et tendit la main à la victime, toujours au sol. Celle-ci l'accepta avec joie et se redressa. Elle épousseta ses vêtements d'une main et prit sa valise. Zia lui désigna son compartiment d'un geste de la main et l'invita à la suivre. Mais Camille ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille car elle attrapa brutalement Anastazia par le col de son chemisier et la plaqua contre les boiseries du train.

\- T'as pas répondu à ma question ! T'es qui ? hurla-t-elle.

\- Que je te dise mon nom maintenant ou que tu l'apprennes lors de la Répartition, où est la différence ? répondit calmement Zia. Maintenant, lâche-moi.

\- Je vois, fit Camille, j'ai affaire à quelqu'un qui a un ego de la taille de la ville de Londres.

\- Mon ego se porte très bien et a une taille tout à fait normal, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour lui. Pour tout dire, il est encore au stade embryonnaire, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas du tien. En revanche, je me demande comment tu fais pour pouvoir encore entrer dans tes chaussures vu la taille de tes chevilles. Et je ne parle même pas de ta tête qui ne passe les portes que si un Sort d'Agrandissement est jeté sur elles. Maintenant, je réitère ma demande : lâche-moi !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? rigola Camille. Tu es toute seule et nous sommes cinq.

Zia leva le bras et frappa Camille à la gorge du plat de la main. Cette dernière hoqueta et relâcha la jeune fille. Zia en profita pour se couler entre elle et les boiseries. Elle passa dans son dos et, lorsque Camille se retourna, lui flanqua un coup de pied dans la rotule. Elle attrapa sa cravate – cette idiote avait déjà enfilé son uniforme – qu'elle enroula autour de ses doigts et obligea Camille à se baisser. La blonde se retrouva donc genoux à terre avant que ses comparses aient pu intervenir.

\- Voilà ce que je peux faire, lui murmura Zia à l'oreille. Maintenant, traite encore quelqu'un comme tu l'as fait et je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas.

Furieuse, Camille se redressa et rajusta sa cravate. Puis elle fit signe à ses amies de la suivre et elles abandonnèrent le terrain, se retirant dans leur compartiment. Il ne restait plus que Anastazia et la jeune fille qu'elle avait aidée.

\- Merci, murmura cette dernière, merci beaucoup !

Anastazia inclina la tête en souriant. Puis elle lui montra son compartiment, dont la porte était toujours ouverte, et lui dit :

\- Il y a de la place dans le mien.

Reconnaissante, la jeune fille prit sa valise et suivit Zia. Elles s'installèrent sur les sièges après avoir hissée la valise de la jeune fille dans les filets.

\- Je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Claire Hawkins, fit-elle en tendant la main à Zia.

\- Anastazia Ross, répondit Zia. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Zia.

\- Moi, personne n'a jamais pensé à me donner de surnom, sourit Claire. Encore une fois, je te remercie, Zia, de m'avoir défendue.

\- Je ne supporte pas l'injustice, expliqua Zia en caressant Vesta installée sur ses genoux. Qui était cette fille ?

\- C'est ma cousine, Camille Colson, expliqua Claire. Nos mères sont sœurs et sont très proches mais nous, nous ne nous sommes jamais entendues. Je suppose que j'aurais du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui demander si je pouvais m'installer avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être méchante, remarqua Zia.

\- Elle a toujours été comme ça.

\- J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas du aimé mon intervention.

\- Elle n'aime qu'on lui tienne tête tout court. Et elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse un affront comme celui que tu lui as fait tout à l'heure. Rien que pour ça, elle pourrait te créer des ennuis à Poudlard.

\- Je vois le genre, rit Zia. Une gosse capricieuse et qui tape du pied pour avoir tout ce qu'elle veut. Très bien, je sais maintenant à quoi m'en tenir. De toute façon, je ne supporte pas les filles comme elle. Pas de risque que je la fréquente. Et je pense que tu ne le feras pas non plus.

Claire hocha la tête. Zia en profita pour la détailler. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux verts qui lui donnaient un petit air de lutin farceur. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille qu'elle et elle portait elle aussi un chemisier et un jean.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ? demanda soudainement Claire.

Zia fut instantanément sur ses gardes. Elle avait beau avoir pris le nom de la mère de sa mère, Isobel Ross*, la famille restait un sujet sur lequel elle n'avait pas très envie de s'aventurer.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle pour éviter de répondre.

\- J'ai un petit frère, répondit Claire en souriant. Il s'appelle Jim.

\- Jim Hawkins, comme le personnage du roman _L'Ile au trésor_ ? questionna Zia.

\- Oui. Et toi, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Zia détourna les yeux du visage souriant de Claire. La question était banale, anodine mais elle faisait terriblement mal. Elle faisait remonter en Zia des rêves inaccessibles. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Claire en voyant sa nouvelle amie pleurer. Je ne pensais pas à mal, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Anastazia lui fit signe que ça n'avait pas d'importance et sécha ses larmes.

\- Tu sais, reprit Claire, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu…

\- Un frère, coupa Zia. J'ai un frère.

\- Et comment il s'appelle ?

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Anastazia. Toujours plus nombreuses, elles roulèrent sur ses joues sans s'arrêter. Sans s'arrêter.

o○o○ ○o○o

Comment une simple question peut-elle faire autant de mal ?

Je ne connais même pas mon frère. Alors, pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

Et surtout, pourquoi ai-je tellement envie de tout raconter à quelqu'un que je viens à peine de rencontrer ?

o○o○ ○o○o

Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, Anastazia s'aperçut que l'après-midi était bien avancé. Elle avait pleuré longtemps. Claire était assise face à elle et ne disait pas un mot. Elle se contentait de la regarder. Vesta vint se blottir contre sa maîtresse, pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

\- Il est très beau, ton chat, dit Claire. Comment il s'appelle ?

Anastazia fut intérieurement reconnaissante à Claire de changer de sujet.

\- Vesta. Et c'est une fille.

\- Vesta, répéta Claire. Comme la déesse protectrice de la ville de Rome dans l'Antiquité.

\- Je vois que tu es cultivée, remarqua Zia. Et toi, tu as un animal ?

\- Une chouette harfang, que j'ai appelé Ombre. Mais je n'ai pu l'emmener avec moi à l'école. Elle a une aile cassée, expliqua la jeune fille.

Anastazia hocha la tête et prit Vesta dans ses bras. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, caressant sa chatte.

\- Tu sais, reprit Claire, je ne voulais pas te blesser, tout à l'heure. Je suis sincèrement désolée si je t'ai fait de la peine.

Anastazia regarda son amie, toujours silencieuse. Elle se demandait si…

\- Tu peux me faire confiance.

Surprise, elle regarda Claire, qui venait de lancer cette petite phrase anonyme. Elle était légilimens ou quoi ?

\- Tu es en train de te demander si tu peux me faire confiance. Je le vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Et est-ce que je peux ? demanda Zia.

\- Le meilleur moyen de savoir si tu peux faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'est de lui faire confiance, répondit Claire.

Anastazia sourit. Et elle se mit à parler.

o○o○ ○o○o

Je parle souvent à ma mère de tout ce que je ressens, et ce depuis toute petite. Parler me fait du bien.

Et encore plus quand je raconte tout à quelqu'un que je connais à peine.

o○o○ ○o○o

Quand Zia eut fini de parler, ce fut au tour de Claire de garder le silence pendant un long moment. Anastazia ne dit rien, lui laissant du temps, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Le jour commençait à décliner.

\- On ferait bien de se changer, finit par dire Claire. On va bientôt arriver.

Les deux jeunes filles attrapèrent leurs valises et en sortirent leurs uniformes. Elles se changèrent, toujours en silence. Puis Claire posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anastazia.

\- Merci, dit-elle, merci beaucoup.

\- Pour t'avoir aider ?

\- Pour ça et pour m'avoir fait confiance. Ce que tu m'as dit me prouve que tu as choisi de m'accorder ta confiance et ton amitié. Ce n'est pas moi qui vendrais la mèche. Ce n'est pas qui parlerais. Ce n'est pas moi qui révèlerais ton secret, déclara-t-elle.

Anastazia sourit et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle avait fait un pari risqué. Et elle avait gagné.

Le train finit par s'arrêter dans un long sifflement. Les deux jeunes filles descendirent sur le quai, laissant leurs bagages comme cela leur avait été demandé. Hagrid, une lanterne dans la main, attendait les premiers années. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le demi géant, il pouvait paraître un peu intimidant, mais Zia, qui avait toujours vécu dans le château avec sa mère, savait qu'il avait le cœur sur la main.

\- Suivez-moi ! demanda ce dernier. Et faîtes attention où vous mettez les pieds !

Anastazia et Claire lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivies par les autres élèves. Camille et ses amies n'étaient nulle part en vue mais les deux filles entendaient leurs rires à l'arrière du groupe.

\- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, les prévint Hagrid. Prochain tournant !

Anastazia, qui avait pourtant vécu toute sa vie dans ce lieu magique, sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant le château apparaître, tout illuminé. Si elle n'avait pas cru à la magie avant cet instant, elle serait convertie sur le champ.

\- Pas plus de quatre par barque ! dit Hagrid.

Zia savait que tous les premiers années traversaient le lac en barque lors de leur arrivée au château. Et c'était également le cas pour ceux qui avaient reçus leurs diplômes, à la fin de leur septième année.

Claire la suivit dans une petite barque. Elles furent rejointes par un garçon aux cheveux châtains et un autre aux cheveux bruns. Ils se présentèrent comme Dorian Johnsson et David Ashter.

Les barques s'éloignèrent finalement du bord. Avec Vesta dans les bras, Zia contempla les eaux noires du lac. Le château apparaissait de plus en plus impressionnant. Et elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à le penser. Même Camille Colson, deux barques derrière la leur, avait le souffle coupé.

Finalement, sans qu'elle s'en rende véritablement compte, Anastazia se retrouva avec tous les autres devant les lourdes portes en bronze de l'école. Et devant sa mère qui les attendait.

Cette dernière se tenait droite et observait les nombreux élèves devant elle. Elle croisa le regard de sa fille et lui adressa un imperceptible signe de tête. Savoir que sa mère était là pour elle fut d'un réconfort sans nom pour Zia. Car la grande question qui la hantait à présent était de savoir dans quelle maison elle allait être répartie. Elle regarda Claire et vit que son amie se tordait les mains avec angoisse. Elles partageaient visiblement les mêmes inquiétudes.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! commença Minerva. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe du collège et votre futur professeur de métamorphose. Dans quelques instants, vous franchirez les portes de la Grande Salle et vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Les élèves d'une même année partagent le même dortoir, les mêmes cours, la même salle commune. Tout au long de l'année, vous aurez l'opportunité de faire gagner des points à votre maison pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, décernée à la fin de l'année. Sachez que c'est un immense honneur. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre !

Sur ce, Minerva tourna les talons et les élèves lui emboîtèrent le pas pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Claire regarda Anastazia et lui chuchota :

\- Ta mère est très impressionnante.

\- Je sais, chuchota Anastazia. Heureusement, ça ne marche pas sur moi !

En souriant, les deux jeunes filles suivirent leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle. Tous les autres élèves étaient attablés et regardèrent passer les nouveaux. Anastazia leva les yeux vers le plafond magique qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le ciel était clair, avec des centaines d'étoiles. On avait du mal à croire que c'était un plafond et non le ciel.

Puis la jeune fille dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs. Albus Dumbledore présidait les autres professeurs. Zia les connaissait tous. Rogue, Chourave, Sinistra, Bibine, Flitwick… Ils étaient tous là. Il n'y avait qu'un nouveau, qui devait être le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Puis, comme tous les autres élèves, elle dirigea son regard vers le Choixpeau qui venait d'être installé. Elle savait qu'il fallait le placer sur sa tête pour être réparti dans une des quatre maisons. En revanche, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il chantait !

 _Il y quatre mille ans que Poudlard fut fondé_

 _Par quatre très puissants sorciers._

 _Tous étaient unis par une envie : transmettre le savoir_

 _Et aider les jeunes sorciers à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs._

 _Depuis des années, je choisis où vous allez,_

 _C'est pour cela que j'ai été créé._

 _Telle est ma vocation_

 _Vous trouver une maison !_

 _Je suis un chapeau pensant,_

 _Qui sonde l'âme des gens._

 _Si vous allez dans la maison Gryffondor,_

 _Vous porterez les couleurs rouge et or._

 _Courage, force d'esprit, hardiesse et tolérance sont les qualités_

 _Du preux chevalier qui l'a fondée !_

 _Si en vous vous avez constance, équilibre, patience et loyauté,_

 _C'est à Poufsouffle que vous irez !_

 _Serdaigle sera votre nouveau chez vous_

 _Si créativité, érudition, discernement et sagesse sont en vous._

 _Enfin, chez les Serpentards verts et argents,_

 _Vous découvrirez ambition, détermination, finesse et ingéniosité, les enfants !_

 _J'espère que vous m'avez tous bien écouté_

 _Car la Répartition va débuter !_

Surprises, Claire et Anastazia se regardèrent. Et, à en juger par le sourire en coin de sa mère, Anastazia la soupçonnait d'être ravie de son petit effet.

\- Ta mère ne t'avait rien dit au sujet de la chanson du Choixpeau ? questionna Claire.

Zia secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Puis elle reporta son regard sur sa mère, qui venait d'appeler le premier sur la liste des nouveaux élèves.

\- Jessie Alvarez !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux sortit du rang et s'installa sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit moins d'une minute pour se décider.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

La table des Poufsouffle applaudit et la jeune fille les rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Davis Ashter !

Le brun s'avança, l'air inquiet.

\- SERPENTARD ! décida le Choixpeau au bout de deux minutes.

\- James Baster !

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs s'avança.

\- SERDAIGLE ! annonça le Choixpeau.

Il rejoignit les bleu et bronze, avec un grand sourire.

La cérémonie se poursuivit. Anna Celers fut la première à rejoindre Gryffondor. Puis Camille Colson fut appelée. Claire et Zia se tendirent, attendant de voir dans quelle maison elle allait être placée.

\- Je te parie que ce ne sera pas chez les Serdaigles, murmura Claire.

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Gagné ! souffla Zia.

Un air triomphant sur le visage, Camille s'installa à la table des serpents. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à sa cousine mais Claire n'y prêta pas attention. Elle fut appelé quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit la table des Gryffondor, de même que Dorian Johnsson et Kate Marks.

\- Anastazia Ross !

Zia respira un bon coup puis se plaça sous le Choixpeau.

\- Alors, qu'avons-nous là ! murmura ce dernier. Une jeune fille puissante mais qui n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être. Tu portes un nom qui n'est pas le tien.

\- Si vous êtes capable de voir ça, j'imagine que vous pouvez voir pourquoi.

\- C'est très compréhensible, répondit le Choixpeau. En tout cas, tu portes un très joli prénom.

\- Merci, pensa Anastazia. Et vous, quel est le votre ? J'imagine que vous devez en avoir un, que vous ne vous appelez pas « le Choixpeau ».

Ce dernier marqua un petit temps d'arrêt.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais posé cette question, finit-il par dire. Jamais. Je m'appelle Alistair !

\- Ravie, Alistair !

\- Voyons maintenant où je vais te mettre. Tu as de nombreuses qualités. Et toutes de chaque maison. S'il existait une maison qui les rassemblait toutes, je t'y placerai directement. Courage, tolérance, patience, loyauté, créativité, sagesse, finesse et ingéniosité, tout cela est présent en toi.

\- Chaque maison a ses qualités et ses défauts, répondit Zia. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on choisit de montrer une fois qu'on y est !

\- Alors, je sais où tu vas aller ! GRYFFONDOR !

\- Au revoir, Alistair ! dit Zia alors que sa mère lui retirait le Choixpeau de la tête.

Elle rejoignit Claire avec un grand sourire. Et ce dernier s'élargit quand elle vit la lueur de fierté qui scintillait dans le regard de sa mère.

o○o○ ○o○o

J'espère que tu seras fière de moi, maman !

J'espère que tu le seras toujours !

o○o○ ○o○o

Claire et Anastazia suivirent le préfet à travers les nombreux couloirs. Même si Zia les connaissait par cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les couloirs remplis de tableaux. Le dîner s'était bien déroulé – les filles s'étaient régalées avec les nombreux plats préparés par les elfes – et le Directeur avait fait un rapide discours. Les filles n'avaient maintenant plus qu'une hâte : découvrir leur dortoir et se coucher. Zia tenait à peine debout. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle irait voir sa mère.

Mais rien ne put lui ôter la joie qu'elle ressentit en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et en pénétrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle était chez les rouge et or ! Elle était revenue chez elle !

Vous l'avez tous remarqué, ce chapitre est très long. Pour ce qui est de la mère de Minerva, j'ai trouvé l'information sur Wikipédia. Et j'ai inventé moi-même la chanson du Choixpeau. Alors, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle n'est pas terrible ! XD

Reviews ?


	10. Chapitre 8 : Premiers cours ensemble

Bonjour à tous mes chéris !

Ouah, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publier ! Presque cinq mois, vous vous rendez compte !

Désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre. Ce n'est pas l'envie d'écrire qui m'a manqué mais plutôt l'inspiration qui m'a désertée. Eh oui, ça arrive !

Mais là, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire ! Et j'espère aussi que je n'ai perdu personne en route !

Mais avant de vous laisser lire, je vais répondre à ceux d'entre vous qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.

 _Vifotslytherin_ , tu es toujours la première à commenter, ça me fait plaisir ! Je sens en toi une lectrice assidue. Claire te plaît ? Je suis contente, alors ! Parce qu'elle va être une personnage vraiment important dans cette histoire ! Mais ça, tu le verras plus tard. XD

 _BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore_ , une nouvelle lectrice, à qui je souhaite la bienvenue ! J'apprécie beaucoup la remarque que tu as faite dans ta review. En effet, on trouve énormément de fics qu'on pourrait appeler « classique », du genre « Hermione et Drago, septième année et préfet-en-chef, se retrouvent obligés de partager un appartement commun et finissent par tomber amoureux ». Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes, certaines sont même très bien. Mais ça devient un peu lassant de lire toujours la même chose. C'est une des choses qui m'a motivée à écrire cette fic : la volonté de faire quelque chose de nouveau et de différent. Et pour ce qui est de la relation entre Zia et Severus, malheureusement, il va falloir attendre un peu avant.

 _Minress_ , contente que tu aies aimé ! Mais je me dois d'apporter une correction à tes propos. Claire ne jouera pas le même rôle que Ron. Au contraire, elle va être beaucoup plus déterminante. En fait, sans Claire, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Et pour ce qui est de Camille, c'est pareil ! Pour moi, Drago est juste un gosse qui adule son père et tout ce que dit ce dernier rentre par les deux oreilles et ressort par la bouche. Mais lui finit par comprendre que tout ça est faux, que ce n'est pas vrai. Camille, elle, a une vraie volonté de nuire, qu'elle a hérité de sa mère et de son père. Elle ne supporte pas que quelqu'un soit meilleur qu'elle, peu lui importe le domaine. Hors, Zia va la surpasser dans bien des domaines, comme tout pourra le voir par la suite. Et cette dernière va tout faire pour l'écraser, à Poudlard comme dans leurs vies d'adultes.

 _PhoeniXia14_ , c'est bien si tu as aimé. Oui, c'est dommage que Zia ne soit pas à Serpentard. A vrai dire, j'ai hésité au début mais j'ai fini par choisir Gryffondor quand j'ai eu l'idée de rajouter deux évènements majeurs à l'histoire. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour éviter un spoil. La seule chose que je peux ajouter sans risque, c'est que du courage, il va en falloir à Zia !

Avant de vous quitter, je tiens à vous signaler une dernière chose : vous allez avoir une belle surprise !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 8 : Premiers cours ensemble

Anastazia éteignit son réveil et s'étira longuement. Elle avait passé une excellente nuit. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda ses camarades de dortoir émerger les unes après les autres. Puis elle saisit sa trousse de toilette et prit possession de la salle de bains.

Quand elle en ressortit, Claire et Vesta l'attendaient. Zia claqua une bise sur la joue de la première et se pencha pour caresser la seconde. Puis elles prient leurs sacs, y jetèrent des rouleaux de parchemins, des plumes, deux flacons d'encre, leurs baguettes magiques et elles suivirent leurs condisciples qui prenaient le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Tout en déambulant le long des couloirs, Anastazia ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Elle avait vécu de longues et belles années en ce lieu avec sa mère mais sans jamais en faire vraiment partie. C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle était devenue élève qu'elle faisait pleinement partie de ce lieu magique.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Claire.

\- Oui, confirma la jeune fille. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre. Je me suis déjà promenée dans ces couloirs mais uniquement quand ils étaient déserts. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de les voir envahis d'élèves, dont je fais à présent partie.

\- C'est l'histoire de la vie, philosopha Claire. On naît, on vit, on grandit. Tu savais bien qu'un jour, tu ferrais tes études ici ? Tu ajoutes une page à ton histoire personnelle. Tu quittes simplement ta petite enfance pour entrer dans ta vie d'écolière, sans quitter les lieux que tu connais.

\- Un point pour toi, confirma Zia en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors.

\- En tout cas, je compte sur toi pour me guider dans le château. Je n'ai pas envie de m'égarer dans les couloirs et d'atterrir là où je ne devrai pas.

Zia sourit puis se servit un grand mug de chocolat chaud, qu'elle accompagna de toasts. Claire, elle, se servit une grande assiette d'œufs brouillés, avec un verre de jus de citrouille. La Grande Salle bruissait de milles et unes conversations. Les plus jeunes s'inquiétaient de leurs emplois du temps tandis que les plus âgés comparaient leurs résultats et les matières qu'ils allaient pouvoir choisir.

Les deux jeunes filles aperçurent Camille à la table des serpents, qui essayait d'accaparer le plus d'attention possible. Elle prenait de grands airs et semblait expliquer quelque chose d'un air important. Claire soupira :

\- Je me demande comment on peut être de la même famille.

\- Oui, moi aussi, dit Zia. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

\- Nos mères sont sœurs mais elles ne s'entendent pas. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps.

Zia haussa un sourcil. Claire se racla la gorge et expliqua :

\- Ma mère, Arya, est la plus jeune. Mais ma tante, India Stocker, la mère de Camille, l'a toujours considérée comme une gène. Elle lui reproche de gâcher le prestige de la famille. Surtout depuis que ma mère a épousé mon père.

\- Ne dis rien, laisse-moi deviner ! Ton père est un Né-Moldu !

\- Gagné ! Mon père était l'aîné d'une famille de six. Il a été à Poudlard cinq ans avant tes parents. Quand il a quitté l'école, il s'est penché sur des projets ambitieux, comme étudier l'origine de la magie. Le problème, c'est qu'il a fini par attirer l'attention de Tu-Sais-Qui avec ses recherches. Il s'est caché mais il a continué. En représailles, le Lord a tué toute sa famille : mes grands-parents, mes oncles et mes tantes.

\- Je comprend, murmura Zia en hochant la tête. Pour ta tante, un Né-Moldu dont la famille a été tuée, ce n'est pas un signe de prestige.

\- Voilà ! Elle a épousé un Sang-Pur richissime et ma mère un abruti, selon elle. Tout cela parce qu'il n'est pas de notre monde.

\- Mais tu sais bien que tous ne s'arrêtent pas à ça ! Salut, petite souris ! dit une voix inconnue.

Zia tourna la tête et découvrit un élève de Gryffondor avec une flamboyante chevelure rousse et un insigne de Préfet sur la robe. Il s'échoua aux côtés de Claire et attrapa un morceau de brioche qu'il dévora à pleines dents.

\- Salut Poil-de-carotte ! renchérit Claire. Comment va ?

\- Comme un jour de rentrée, dit le jeune homme.

\- Zia, voici Bill Weasley, présenta Claire. Et lui, c'est son frère Charlie, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un deuxième rouquin qui vint s'asseoir à côté du premier. On habite dans le même village.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle connaissait les aînés de la fratrie de réputation, sa mère lui en avait parlé.

Et en parlant de sa mère… Minerva avait quitté la table des professeurs et distribuait à présent les emplois du temps. Bill se saisit du sien et poussa un grognement en le voyant. Il commençait par deux heures de potions avec Rogue. Charlie, lui, attaquait la journée avec Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Botanique. Quand à Zia et Claire, elles débutaient avec Sortilèges puis Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Puis elles enchaîneraient avec Métamorphose et Potions après le déjeuner. Un programme bien chargé !

\- Quelle plaie, murmura Bill en quittant la table ! Débuter l'année avec Rogue ! Le pire prof de l'école ! Il est méchant, vicieux, sadique, il favorise honteusement les élèves de sa maison et il n'est jamais de bonne humeur !

\- Ouais, le prof idéal, dit Claire avec ironie.

\- Le type parfait pour animer des goûters d'anniversaire, quoi, rit Zia.

\- T'as tout compris, acquiesças Charlie. Bon, moi, je vous abandonne ici. A plus ! dit avant de sortir dans le parc.

Bill poussa un profond soupir, salua les deux filles et se dirigea, la mort dans l'âme, vers l'antre du maître des Potions. Claire et Zia montèrent le grand escalier pour rejoindre la classe de Sortilèges, leur premier cours de la journée. Devant la porte de la salle attendaient déjà un petit groupe d'élèves, des Serdaigles. Ils saluèrent d'un signe de tête les nouvelles arrivantes puis reprirent leur discussions.

Zia s'adossa contre le mur, attendant la sonnerie. Claire, elle, resta dans le couloir, les bras croisés. Elle regarda passer un groupe de Serprentards, parmi lesquels se trouvait sa cousine. Cette dernière lui adressa un semblant de sourire, auquel Claire répondit par un geste grossier. Le sourire de Camille s'effaça tout net et elle voulut se précipiter sur la jeune Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque que le professeur Flitwick choisit cet instant pour ouvrir la porte de la salle, faisant ainsi taire toutes les conversations.

Les Serdaigles s'emparèrent immédiatement des premières places. Claire et Zia s'installèrent à une table sur la droite, au troisième rang. Le professeur de Sortilèges, plutôt petit, un mètre dix à tout casser, se hissa sur son siège. Il parcourut le groupe d'élèves du regard, fit l'appel et commença son cours.

o○o○ ○o○o

C'est un très bon prof ! Agréable, souriant et pédagogue ! Avoir cours avec lui est un vrai plaisir !

Autant en profiter maintenant ! Parce que je doute que ce soit le cas avec Rogue.

Mais c'est ce qui va rendre le cours encore plus intéressant !

o○o○ ○o○o

Claire et Zia s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors, où elles furent rejointes par les aînés Weasley, ainsi que par Anna Celers et Kate Marks, leurs camarades de dortoir. La pause de midi était la bienvenue dans cette matinée intense.

Les jeunes filles se mirent à manger, tout en partageant avec Bill et Charlie leurs premières impressions. Le premier cours avec Flitwick avait été passionnant. Il leur avait présenté les différents aspects des sortilèges puis leur avait enseigné comment manier correctement leurs baguettes. Enfin, il leur avait appris un premier sort, tout simple et mais qui avait enchanté les premières années : faire jaillir une gerbe d'étincelles colorées de sa baguette. Plus que le sort lui-même, c'était le fait de l'apprendre qui avait émerveillé les jeunes élèves.

Puis Gryffondors et Serdaigles s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés, après la pause de dix heures, pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils avaient ainsi pu faire la connaissance du nouveau professeur, présenté lors du festin la veille, Etienne Chevalier, sur lequel les deux rouquins les interrogèrent longuement.

Etienne Chevalier était un sorcier d'origine française d'une quarantaine d'années mais qui vivait en Angleterre depuis la fin de ses études. Il avait étudié à Beauxbâtons et était venu en Angleterre pour approfondir certains sujets, notamment l'étude des créatures magiques. Il ne devait rester que quelques mois mais ces derniers s'étaient changés en années quand il avait rencontré sa femme, Moira. Il vivait donc en Angleterre depuis des années et s'était taillé une belle réputation de combattant pendant la guerre. Raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait sûrement fait appel à lui pour enseigner la DCFM quand son prédécesseur était parti.

\- Il est comment ? demanda Charlie qui devait l'avoir en fin de journée.

\- Super sympa, affirma Anna en se servant une part de tarte. Il sourit tout le temps et fait tout pour te mettre à l'aise.

\- Et en plus de ça, il a l'air très compétent, ajouta Claire.

\- J'espère qu'il l'est, gronda Bill. Je passe mes BUSES cette année, moi, alors s'il est comme son prédécesseur…

\- Pourquoi ? Il était comment, l'ancien ? demanda Kate.

\- Un vieux schnoc timbré, complètement sénile, qui se comportait comme un supérieur de l'armée ! Il n'a pas cessé de nous rabâcher des horreurs sur la guerre, sur les forces du mal mais ne nous a pas fait faire beaucoup de pratique. On a du apprendre trois sorts, pas plus !

\- C'est que c'est pas top, confirma Claire en finissant sa mousse au chocolat.

\- Non, Chevalier semble très compétent, déclara Zia.

Bill sourit. Puis le petit groupe se disloqua au fur et à mesure. Les filles se levèrent de table pour aller en Métamorphose, Bill fila réprimander deux élèves qui se battaient et Charlie se mit à parler Quidditch avec un élève de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- J'ai hâte d'avoir cours avec McGo, lança Anna en montant les escaliers du hall. Il paraît que c'est une super bonne prof, stricte, exigeante mais très compétente.

\- Je confirme, murmura Zia.

Quand elle était encore petite (six, sept ans), sa mère avait jeté un sort sur un miroir, pour que sa fille puisse la voir en permanence. Elle devait juste prononcer le nom de sa mère et elle pouvait ainsi voir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle était toujours impressionnée par les métamorphoses que Minerva effectuait.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Kate. Mes parents l'ont eue comme prof de Métamorphose et ils en ont toujours fait des éloges.

\- Moi, ce qui me réjouit moins, c'est d'avoir cours avec les Serpentards, dit Claire. C'est cours commun cet après-midi, en Métamorphose comme en Potions.

Une grimace collective apparut sur les visages. L'animosité entre les Lions et les Serpents durait depuis que l'école existait. Elle faisait, en quelque sorte, partie des traditions de Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant réjouissant : si Minerva ne faisait montre d'aucun favoritisme, Rogue ne se privait pas pour afficher ouvertement son mépris envers les rouge et or. Le cours de Potions allait être un vrai bonheur.

\- Allez, courage ! dit Valerian Taylor, un Gryffondor de première année qui les rejoignit dans le couloir. Si les vert et argent sont trop chiants, la prof en transformera peut-être un ou deux en corbeille à papier.

\- Et Rogue se servira de nous comme ingrédients pour les potions en guise de représailles, continua Claire. Merci bien mais je tiens à ma vie !

\- Fais attention, avec un optimisme pareil, tu vas te froisser un muscle, prophétisa Zia.

Puis le groupe se tut. L'intégralité de la classe de Serpentards de première année venait de déboucher à l'angle du couloir. Le groupe resserra légèrement ses rangs tandis que les vert et argent avançaient vers eux. Claire serra les poings en voyant Camille la désigner du doigt et chuchoter quelque chose à une autre fille qui éclata de rire. Zia posa une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter au calme.

Les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent et défièrent du regard le groupe qui leur faisait face. Ces derniers refusèrent de baisser les yeux et soutinrent les regards de leurs adversaires. Anastazia s'écarta légèrement et s'adossa contre le mur. Elle ne voulait pas participer à cette provocation puérile et se contenta de regarder.

\- Alors, vous êtes prêts à vous faire humilier par notre Directeur de Maison ? demanda Davis Ashter. Vous êtes prêts à en prendre plein la figure ?

Ses condisciples éclatèrent de rire et les rouge et or et se murèrent dans le silence. Zia leva les yeux au ciel. La discussion démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues.

\- Bah alors, on a perdu sa langue ? voulut savoir Camille.

\- En tout cas, vous, vous n'avez pas perdu vos cerveaux, intervint Zia. Car, pour perdre quelque chose, il faut déjà le posséder. Mais là, je ne vous apprend rien.

Camille tourna son visage vers elle.

\- Toi, ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me manques de respect.

\- Et j'imagine que c'est deux fois de trop.

\- En effet ! Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire qui tu es, afin que…

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez habiliter à recueillir de telles informations, mademoiselle Colson, intervint Minerva. Vous ne faîtes pas partir des Aurors, du moins pas encore, si c'est la carrière que vous choissiez. Et vous devriez savoir que personne n'est autorisé à menacer ses camarades de classe. Dix points en moins pour Serpentards ! Maintenant, entrez !

Camille baissa la tête et suivit ses camarades qui entrèrent d'un pas traînant dans la salle. Anastazia croisa le regard de sa mère et lui sourit. Puis elle suivit Claire et s'installa à une table derrière Valerian et Dorian Johnsson.

Minerva prit place derrière son bureau et dévisagea les élèves qui lui faisaient face. La plupart avaient sorti leurs manuels de leurs sacs, ainsi que leurs baguettes et de quoi prendre des notes. Mais aucun ne parlait : tous la dévisageaient, muets.

\- Bien, commença la Directrice des Gryffondors. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, votre enseignante en Métamorphose pour les sept prochaines années. C'est pourquoi je vais commencer par faire une mise au point. Cette discipline exige de vous une grande rigueur et une intense concentration. Ce qui signifie que je ne tolère aucun chahut dans cette salle. Le premier qui tentera l'expérience ne repassera jamais cette porte. Vous êtes prévenu : c'est mon premier et mon dernier avertissement à ce sujet.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête.

\- La métamorphose, qu'on appelle aussi transfiguration, est un art complexe, reprit Minerva. Ne vous attendez donc pas à faire des choses exceptionnelles dès le premier cours. Il vous faudra beaucoup de patience avant d'arriver à ce stade, ajouta-t-elle en transformant son bureau en cochon.

Les Gryffondors, impressionnés, saluèrent la démonstration d'une salve d'applaudissements. Zia eut un sourire amusé. Elle avait vu sa mère exécuter ce tour plusieurs fois mais il avait toujours autant d'effet.

\- Vous allez commencer par de petites métamorphoses, continua Minerva en redonnant son apparence d'origine au bureau. Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre à changer une allumette en aiguille. Surtout, lisez bien les instructions avant de vous lancer !

Sur ses mots, des allumettes apparurent sur les bureaux des élèves pendant que les instructions s'inscrivaient au tableau. Enthousiastes, les élèves se saisirent de leurs baguettes.

Anastazia prit la sienne avec appréhension. Plus que jamais, les paroles d'Ollivander au sujet de sa puissance tournaient dans sa tête. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

La jeune fille parcourut la classe de son regard. La plupart des élèves avaient lu les instructions et pointaient à présent leurs baguettes sur leurs allumettes en prononçant l'incantation. A ses côtés, Claire essayait tant bien que mal d'obtenir un résultat.

Anastazia pencha son regard sur l'allumette. Elle respira un bon coup puis leva sa baguette et la pointa sur l'objet en murmurant l'incantation, tout en visualisant ce qu'elle voulait obtenir. Malheureusement, elle n'obtint pas le but recherché.

Frappé du sort, l'allumette se mit à grossir pour finir par se transformer en tige. Claire, voyant cela, poussa un cri qui attira l'attention des autres. Sur le bureau d'Anastazia, la tige continua de grossir. Ses multiples ramifications finirent par tomber au sol pendant qu'elle se couvrait d'épines et de splendides roses rouges. Puis, d'un coup, tout disparut. Ne resta plus que les épines, qui prirent l'aspect d'aiguilles et les roses.

Anastazia prit une profonde respiration et leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui la dévisageait sans un mot. Elle sentait le regard de ses camarades lui brûler la peau.

Et, plus que tout, elle sentait sa magie vibrer de puissance au fond d'elle.

o○o○ ○o○o

Si j'en doutais encore, là, ce n'est plus le cas !

Ollivander avait raison : elle est incroyablement puissante ! Je n'ai jamais vu un élève de première année faire ça ! Personne de son âge ne pourrait normalement faire ce qu'elle a fait !

Si elle commence comme ça pour les sorts les plus basiques, à quoi dois-je m'attendre dans quelques années ?

o○o○ ○o○o

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, tous les élèves sortirent de la salle en commentant ce qui s'était passé. Minerva avait tout essayé mais elle n'était pas parvenue à faire disparaître les fleurs qui avaient jaillies lors de la métamorphose réalisée par Anastazia. Seule Camille ruminait. Si ce qui s'était passé impressionnait les autres, cela la mettait hors d'elle. Car elle avait parfaitement compris que Zia était très puissante. Et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit la surpasse, quelque soit le domaine.

Claire et Zia sortirent les dernières, laissant les autres les devancer. Elles prirent la direction des cachots sans avoir parler à Minerva. Sa fille se fit la promesse d'aller la voir le plus vite possible à la fin de la journée.

Claire, devinant les inquiétudes de son amie, en profita pour la rassurer. Elle remporta la victoire puisque Zia affichait de nouveau une mine radieuse en arrivant devant les cachots. Mais les rires laissèrent vite place à l'inquiétude en voyant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir.

Les deux filles s'installèrent au troisième rang, sur une paillasse qu'elles partagèrent avec Valerian et Dorian. Kate et Anna s'installèrent derrière elles avec un autre Gryffondor, Timothy Wild.

Puis elles se préparèrent à faire face au professeur Rogue.

Quoi ? Comment ça, c'est déjà fini ?

Oui, je sais, c'est méchant ! Quoi, moi, sadique ? Absolument pas !

Allez, vous pouvez me faire par de votre mécontentement !

Review ?


	11. Chapitre 9 : Les pensées de notre mère

Bonsoir à tous mes chéris !

La vache, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publier ! Presque six mois, voir plus, vous vous rendez compte !

Désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre mais ces derniers mois ont été plutôt mouvementés. Entre mes cours de prépa et mon PC qui tombe en rade au mauvais moment, sans oublier d'autres trucs mais plus personnels, on peut dire que j'étais bien débordée.

Mais j'en profite également pour vous faire partager ma joie : MON PREMIER ROMAN EST PUBLIE ! Je suis trop contente ! Donc, si vous voulez quelque chose de sympa à lire le soir avant de dormir, il s'appelle Elise Blanchet – Les Intégrales, écrit par Marion Clérent (voilà, la minute pub du jour).

Maintenant, j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou m'ont ajoutée en favoris. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait chaud au cœur. Et combien ça me motive à continuer cette histoire. Franchement, vous êtes géniaux !

 _Vifotslytherin_ , rassure-toi, tu es pardonnée ! Moi aussi, parfois, à cause du travail, je ne vois pas toujours quand un chapitre d'une de mes fics préférées est sorti. C'est normal, ça peut arriver. Le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner. Tu m'as trouvée sadique ? Et bien, là je le suis encore plus ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'épargner sinon je ne pourrai pas écrire la suite.

 _RamenTV_ , sois le bienvenu ! Je suis ravie de voir que j'ai conquis un nouveau cœur. J'espère que ce que tu as lu jusqu'ici te plaît. Mais désolé, pour le Zia/Severus, il va falloir attendre un peu. Mais tu en auras un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre.

Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais vous faire remarquer deux, trois petites choses :

1\. Ce chapitre est différent des autres. En effet, comme vous allez le voir, il ne suit pas le chapitre précédent mais ce qui est arrivé à la toute fin du prologue. Si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, relisez-le, ça peut vous aider à comprendre certains éléments. Mais d'autres vous laisseront dans le brouillard. Pour cela, pas de panique, vous saurez tout. Pas forcément dans les prochains chapitres mais ils seront expliquer, je vous promets.

2\. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendus compte mais je me suis amusée à semer quelques clins d'oeil dans les chapitres que j'ai publiés, à des séries, des films, des livres… Les avez-vous repérés ?

3\. J'ai commencé a écrire des brouillons sur deux fics : une qui serait un crossover entre Sherlock de la BBC et Enola Holmes de Nancy Springer, (je compte juste reprendre les personnages de Nancy et les intégrer dans l'univers créé par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat) et une sur le manga La Rose de Versailles. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ? Je trouve ça dommage de les garder juste pour moi.

Bon, je crois que j'en ai assez dit. Vous êtes là pour lire, non ?

Alors, bonne lecture !

Je vous retrouve en bas !

Chapitre 9 : Les pensées de notre mère

La porte du manoir se referma sur les enfants, désormais orphelins, de Severus Rogue et Anastazia Potter. Light, Hope, Evangéline, Séverine, William et Edward Rogue étaient à présent seuls dans la grande maison où ils avaient grandi et passés leurs enfances.

L'enterrement était terminé. Les dernières volontés de leur mère avaient été respectées : reposer aux côtés de son mari et de ses parents. La cérémonie avait été très belle. Elle avait été un véritable hommage à celle que le monde des sorciers avait surnommé depuis ses seize ans « la Fille impossible ».

Mais à présent, ils se retrouvaient seuls. Mais c'était leur choix à tous les six. Ils voulaient être seuls. Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Drago Malefoy, Neville Londubat et quelques autres, leur avaient bien proposé de rester avec eux mais ils avaient refusé. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils ne voulaient pas pleurer leurs parents perdus, simplement avoir un moment à eux pour se retrouver et partager les souvenirs heureux.

D'un coup de baguette, Light alluma les bougies tandis que William servait tout le monde en whisky Pur Feu. La nuit était tombée mais les rideaux du salon étaient encore ouverts. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Au contraire.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien. Ils se contentèrent de boire leurs verres en silence. Il n'y avait que leurs pensées qui faisaient du bruit.

\- Alors, finit par demander Séverine, qui a envie de commencer ?

\- Moi, je veux bien, répondit Hope. De toute façon, il faut bien que quelqu'un commence.

\- Précisons d'abord les règles du jeu, annonça alors Light, sa sœur jumelle. Pas de souvenirs larmoyants. Nous ne sommes pas là pour pleurer mais pour évoquer les bons moments. Il est certain que nous verserons des larmes mais ce ne doit pas être le but principal. Ce qui compte pour nous, ce soir, c'est de partager nos souvenirs, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'objection particulière à faire, déclara Edward. Alors, vas-y, Hope.

La jeune femme se cala dans son fauteuil, faisant tournoyer son verre dans sa main. Puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler :

\- S'il y a bien une chose qu'on peut retenir à propos de Papa et Maman, c'est que tout le monde sorcier se demandait comment leur mariage pouvait bien fonctionner. Pourtant, quand on les voyait, ça sautait aux yeux : ce mariage était un pur mariage d'amour. Même Oncle Harry, qui avait pourtant eu du mal avec Papa au début, avait admis qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre aller avec Maman. Et nous avons tous la certitude qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose. Nous avons tous vus les sourires que Maman adressait à Papa, tous vus son regard qui brillait quand il l'embrassait. Pour nous, leur amour était une évidence, et un mystère jamais éclaircit pour le monde sorcier. Mais c'était ce qui faisait d'eux un couple unique.

Ses frères et sœurs hochèrent la tête. Puis Light prit la parole.

\- Moi, je me souviens d'un jour particulier, où Will et Ed n'étaient pas encore nés. Mais Maman était enceinte de six mois. Ce jour-là, on avait été au zoo, avec Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione, Claire et Johanna, et Grand-mère. Vous saviez tous ce qu'ils disaient, que l'ignorance et le mépris des Moldus était une des causes de la Grande Guerre. Ce jour-là, on avait été au zoo et on était tombé sur les deux imbéciles qui avaient servis de tuteur à Oncle Harry. Eux aussi étaient accompagnés, par leur fils et la fameuse tante Marge. Je me souviens que ce jour-là, Papa a été sarcastique mais encore plus que d'habitude. Et Maman avait les yeux qui brillaient d'amour. Et Oncle Harry avait un sourire comme une banane. Ce jour-là, ils ne montraient rien d'autre que la joie d'être ensembles.

\- Ok, à mon tour, dit William. Moi, je me souviens d'une fois où nous avions tous été nous promener dans les Highlands. Fait assez rare pour être souligné, il faisait un temps magnifique. Je ne sais plus ce que vous faisiez mais moi, je courais dans la lande. Papa tenait Maman dans ses bras et ils étaient allongés sur le sol. Et d'un coup, Papa m'a crié de m'arrêter. J'étais tellement surpris que je me suis stoppé net. J'ai cru qu'il avait vu quelque chose de dangereux jusqu'à ce qu'il me rejoigne et me montre un parterre de petites fleurs bleues à quelques centimètres de mes pieds. Il s'est agenouillé près de moi, m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a expliqué que ces petites fleurs étaient très rares et donc très précieuses puisqu'elles servaient à la confection d'une potion extrêmement importante, le Poussos. Je m'en souviendrais toujours parce qu'il m'a dit que si j'avais le droit de m'amuser, je devais en revanche faire attention à ne pas détruire quelque chose qui pourrait permettre de faire beaucoup de bien aux autres.

\- Et une semaine après, Oncle Harry se cassait des trois côtes lors d'un match de Quidditch amateur. Et c'était Papa qui avait fabriqué du Poussos. Et quand il lui a donné, tu lui as raconté tout ce qu'il t'avait dit sur ces fameuses fleurs, ajouta Séverine.

\- Tu t'en souviens aussi ? demanda Edward.

\- Oui, parce que je me rappellerais toujours de l'attitude qu'avait Papa quand il fabriquait une potion. Il était extrêmement concentré et il refusait de se laisser distraire.

\- Et c'est quelque chose dont tu as hérité, murmura Evangéline avant de finir son verre. Toi aussi, tu refuses de te laisser distraire.

Les six adultes émirent un rire avant de se replonger dans leurs souvenirs. Sans voir le temps passer, matérialisé par deux aiguilles sur un cadran, ils égrainèrent les souvenirs de leurs enfances, un par un, petit à petit. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Aussi furent-ils très surpris quand une chouette tapa au carreau avant que ne retentisse le premier des douze coups de minuit. Tous se levèrent et Edward, le plus proche, ouvrit la fenêtre. La chouette vint se poser sur le guéridon, celui où Zia avait l'habitude de poser un bouquet de fleurs et les lettres adressées à son mari. Elle tendit la patte gauche, où pendait un lourd colis. Séverine le décrocha et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre qu'Edward referma derrière lui.

Le paquet était estampillé du sceau d'un cabinet d'avocats sorcier, Nobles et associés, établi à Londres et existant depuis plusieurs siècles, et réputé pour son goût du secret. Tous ceux qui voulaient cacher quelque chose d'important venaient là. Ils confiaient ce qu'ils avaient à confier puis repartaient. Et ensuite, un avocat retirait le souvenir de la rencontre des mémoires, qu'il mettait dans une fiole, confiée à un autre, dans un coffre fermé à clef, donnée à un troisième… Bref, tout était fait pour que le monde extérieur ne sache rien.

Séverine regarda ses frères et sœurs, qui hochèrent la tête. Elle ouvrit alors le paquet, dont tombèrent une lettre et un gros livre de cuir bleu nuit. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Hope quand elle aperçut l'écriture.

\- C'est celle de Maman, murmura William.

\- Ouvre, Sévy, ordonna Evangéline.

La jeune femme décacheta alors l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Et tous se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule pour lire les derniers mots de leur mère.

o○o○ ○o○o

Mes très chers enfants, mon cher et tendre mari,

Je sais, Severus, que tu hausses les sourcils en lisant cette première phrase. Cher tendre, tu ne l'es qu'avec une personne : ton épouse, à savoir moi. Sachez, mes amours, que si vous lisez ses lignes, alors c'est que je suis décédée. Donc, selon mes instructions, ce message vous est parvenu à minuit, le jour de mes obsèques.

Si je vous écris ces lignes, c'est pour une bonne raison : il se peut que je ne vous revoie jamais. En effet, comme vous pouvez le deviner, je vous écris en 990, c'est-à-dire à l'époque de la fondation de Poudlard. J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré les quatre fondateurs et je les aide à créer la plus grande école de magie du monde.

Je suis actuellement dans une petite chambre dans l'auberge des Deux Balais à Pré-au-Lard (mais pour nous, c'est les Trois Balais). Je me dois de vous apporter quelques précisions : j'ai effectué une sorte de voyage dans le temps. Comment, c'est que je m'efforce de trouver. Mais cela me prend plus de temps que prévu.

Je suis ici depuis deux ans et c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'un espoir renaît : le fameux monsieur Nobles, le créateur du cabinet d'avocats réputé, vient de faire son apparition dans la région. Alors, si je ne reviens pas, je peux au moins lui confier quelque chose, que vous récupérer dans le futur.

Dans le grimoire que je vais joindre au paquet, j'ai consigné toutes mes connaissances. Je ne peux pas risquer de mourir sans vous les avoir transmises. Alors je consigne tout par écrit. C'est long et fastidieux mais cela m'occupe l'esprit.

Si vous saviez combien vous me manquez mes amours ! Je n'ai pas honte de vous l'avouez : tous les soirs, je pleure en pensant à vous. Vous me manquez affreusement, tout comme ma petite mère, mon frère, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Claire.

Je fais de mon possible pour ne pas trop penser à ma vie quand je travaille avec les fondateurs. Ce sont des sorciers admirables, tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais c'est dur, très dur.

Mais peut-être était-ce mon destin. Aujourd'hui, je crois fermement qu'il existe ce qu'on pourrait appeler des « pivots » dans notre existence, des points de notre vie qui détermine comment elle va tourner. Et l'un de ceux qui m'a le plus apporté, c'est quand j'ai eu mon premier cours de Potions avec votre père, mes enfants. Ce jour-là a déterminé bien des choses et la plus belle est votre naissance. C'est ce jour-là que Claire a compris que nous étions destinés. Et encore aujourd'hui, je suis certaine qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée.

Je vais à présent terminer cette lettre et souffler ma bougie avant de fondre en larmes et de détremper le papier. Je vous dis simplement une dernière chose : garder soigneusement le grimoire. Je l'ai ensorcelé pour que vous seuls puissiez le lire mais personne ne doit savoir que vous le posséder. Il est des choses pour lesquelles il vaut mieux faire courir de fausses rumeurs, comme quoi en sont encore dans la nature, plutôt qu'en notre possession.

Voilà, j'ai fini. Demain, je confierais tout à monsieur Nobles. Ce qui se passera ensuite appartient désormais à l'avenir, même si je ne suis pas sûre d'en faire partie.

Mais je sais que je vous aimerais toute ma vie.

Epouse et mère affectueuse,

Fille et sœur aimante,

Amie fidèle

Anastazia

Et voilà ! Eh, je vous avais pourtant prévenus que ce chapitre était différent ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous ne lisez ce qui est écrit avant, ça peut avoir son importance.

Review ?


End file.
